Beautiful Raven
by LostDemonHeart
Summary: Harry woke up late; on the day Vernon's boss came for breakfast no less! When he got downstairs, he was met with lustful stares. When he looked in a mirror, he noticed someone had kept secrets. LM/HP/DM, yaoi, smut, sex, mpreg. Don't like, don't read!
1. Ch1: Inheritance

Ah, a new story! I feel so awesome! I hope you all like it. And if you don't like the pairing; why're you even here?

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry rose from bed when the rays of sun bathed his body through the window. He looked at the clock. He had half an hour to get finished, before he had to go make breakfast for the Dursleys. He was finally 17, but he couldn't understand why his entire body was aching just from sleeping. He went to the closet and got out a plain, white t-shirt and a pair of black pants, both items he'd gotten last Christmas from Ron.

Suddenly Harry remembered something. Wasn't today the day he had to get up extra early, because uncle Vernon would get his boss' family for breakfast, before they left for a business trip? How come he hadn't been woken up? He hurried to the door, and nervously headed down the stairs. "Ah, seems my nephew finally decided to wake up. Boy! Come in here! You're late!" Harry took a calming breath, and walked into the kitchen.

Vernon and Dudley were sitting at the table, while Petunia was calmly gathering the plates after the breakfast, which she had made, from the looks of it. Vernon's boss sat opposite of him at the dinner table, at his right sat his daughter and at his left sat his wife. Harry nervously waited to hear Vernon's decided punishment, his eyes closed to avoid his fear showing.

When nothing happened, Harry dared to look at the people around the table. Why were they staring so much at him? Vernon clearly wasn't angry, the look in his eyes more reminded Harry of how Ron had been staring at Hermione; lust. Everyone at the table stared at Harry, the silence made Harry even more scared.

Suddenly, the young girl spoke, shocking Harry. "He's hot!" she exclaimed with a lustful glint in her eyes.  
It didn't take long before more talk started, and Harry got more nervous. Hot? Since when was he even near that category? From the looks in all six people's eyes, he surely was now, though he didn't know how it happened.

Had he put glamours on while he was asleep? No. If he had glamours on, he'd notice. He didn't know what to do, and hurried from the room, running to the bathroom to find out what was wrong. As soon as he saw himself in the big human-sized mirror, he gasped. Was that really him? His hair was longer, going about a hand further than his shoulders, his body had gotten paler, yet it suited him so beautifully he couldn't believe it, his eyes were standing out perfectly in contrast to his pale skin, his features had become more feminine, his hips were slightly wider, as well as his skin was smooth and softer than usual. He twirled in front of the mirror, and noticed he truly was hot! He looked better than Draco ever did!

Harry stopped moving; had he just thought of Draco as good-looking? He shrugged it off and looked at the mirror again. His thin waist created perfect curves combined with his hips, and his previously malnourished body had transformed into a perfect, beautiful creature. He rushed to his room, ignoring Vernon, who'd come to find out what had happened. "What the fuck happened to you, boy? What have you done in here? Did you use your freakishness to change your looks?" his voice asked shakily, and Harry was amused that his uncle was so nervous he couldn't even sound angry.

Harry dug through his things. Hadn't he read about these things somewhere? He found the book he sought, and looked through the pages. There it was! "Veela…" he whispered, staring at the book. "I'm… I'm a Veela… Why did no one tell me this?" His magic started swirling in the room, and Vernon shrieked and jumped back. Harry heard the shriek and focused on calming. Once the magic stopped swirling, he looked at Vernon, tears brimming in his eyes.

Vernon was surprised; he hadn't seen the boy cry for almost two years now! It wasn't the fact that Harry was crying, it was the sight of such a beautiful creature crying that shook him. He hurried downstairs again, and soon after Petunia walked in. "Vernon sent me up, what happened?" She froze when she saw Harry laying on the bed; crying.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and petted his hair softly. "Just let it out; crying helps sometimes." She watched as Harry's crying turned into mere sobs, and soon after he was silent again. "Now, tell me what's wrong, Harry…" she said in a soft, motherly voice, trying to get the upset boy to calm and talk.

Harry sat up weakly, and looked at her. "I'm seventeen… At seventeen, wizards get their inheritance, if they have something else than human in them… I… I don't understand… If the book is correct… I'm a Veela… A Veela is known mainly for the beauty, charm and pure blood… But I should've been told! No one told me! I don't even know where I get it from! Wouldn't I've been told? I should've been told!" Harry started crying again, and Petunia put her arms around the boy.

When he finally calmed, she brushed his hair out of his face. "Why don't you write your friends? They could always come by and get you while we're out. You can use the spare key from the kitchen. Just put it in the mailbox afterwards, okay? You should go with people who know about these things," she said softly. They were both surprised she was so nice, though they didn't think much of it, and she calmly helped the boy up. "It may help you to know… Lily wasn't actually my sister. When my mother found out she couldn't get any more children, she was heartbroken, since she wanted more kids, and our family adopted Lily." Petunia gave Harry a small smile, before she went downstairs. Harry sat on the bed, stunned by the words. He slowly got up and opened Hedwig's cage. He took a small paper and a pen, and wrote a quick note.

_Need a place to stay for the summer.  
The Dursleys are out for the day.  
The door's open when you get here.  
Not enough time to explain on paper.  
Please come pick me up, I need help.  
Harry._

Harry looked at the paper, and opened the window. He tied the note to Hedwig's leg. "Hurry to the Burrow, girl. I'm counting on you." Hedwig hooted eagerly, and few seconds later, he was alone in the room. He looked at the blue sky. "I'm counting on you…" he whispered softly.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was waiting patiently for what felt like hours. His things were packed, shrunk and kept in his pocket. He hurried to the front door when he heard a knock. He stopped a bit from the door though; he had said in the note, that the door was open! They wouldn't knock if they knew it was open! He slowly made it to the living room, and looked out between the drapes. His heart skipped a beat, as he ran to the front door, opened it and hugged the man outside. "Thank you so much for coming," he said softly.

The man smiled softly at the boy. "Do you have everything? We need to get back to the Burrow. You know how Molly gets." Harry smiled and nodded. He hurried to the kitchen, took the spare key out, and went outside again. He locked the door and put the key in the mailbox.

He then hurried into the car, and when they were all alone, he made the car invisible and they drove through the sky to the Burrow. "Why didn't Dumbledore tell me I'm a Veela, Remus?" Harry asked softly. "Why didn't anyone tell me? Did anyone even know? You would've told me if dad had been a Veela… Could mom have been a Veela without anyone noticing?" Remus chuckled softly; Harry was so curious and confused.

Remus calmly drove the car through the clouds, enjoying the sights. "Your father had no Veela in his blood, but your mother… I suspected she had Veela blood when we were young, since she had a natural charm to gather admirers whenever she wanted company, and James felt a natural pull to her, which he couldn't explain. She denied it, of course, and when she turned 17, I thought she'd have changes that could prove my theory. Sadly, she didn't change at all. Later on, before they went into hiding, your mother told me the truth, and she made me swear I'd keep it secret until you turned 17 and got your inheritance, so you wouldn't be disappointed, if your father's genes were superior and fought down the Veela blood. She was a pure blooded Veela, though she never liked the way Veela looked, so somehow she managed to get a potion to make her inheritance come in early. She told me she changed her looks with another potion, and when she made her inheritance come in early, it had taken her fake looks and made them permanent. The only thing she kept was her eyes. Since your father was just a wizard, you're only half Veela, but it should still be enough to make you able to feel your soulmate, when he or she comes of age as well. Some very powerful Veela may even have two or three soulmates, and they are only content if they have every single one of their mates with them. I must warn you though, Harry. It may be a while before you are comfortable enough for your body to let you feel your mate or mates. Your mother first felt James as her mate halfway through seventh year, because she didn't accept and understand her Veela heritage before then. Your mate or mates will feel you as soon as they see you, even if they don't know they're your mates." Harry nodded, only just noticing they were about to land at the Burrow.

They got out of the car, and Harry heard the Weasleys gasp when they saw him. Hermione was staying with the Weasleys at the Burrow, and he heard a thud, and saw she'd actually dropped the book she was carrying when she saw him. He walked towards the house. At least he knew the story, so he could easily get through the questioning for once.


	2. Ch2: Back To School

Second chapter of my new story! Yes! I'm on a roll! I hope you enjoy it, hehe. I'll see you next time!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

The platform was very crowded, and Harry smiled softly from the compartment. He was so happy he'd convinced the Weasleys to leave early. They'd been there before the train even opened the doors for the students, so he had quickly managed to get a good spot. Ron and Hermione had respected that Harry had wanted to be alone, so along with Ginny, they went and sat in another compartment. Harry needed room to calm and get used to the situation.

Harry had gotten a new wardrobe during the summer, since his body had changed. Hermione had convinced him to get them specially made, so they were comfortable and practical, and at the same time also made him look good. He smiled softly when he remembered Ron's reaction to the clothes he was currently wearing.

**Harry stepped out of their room, which Hermione had banned Ron from, until Harry had changed his clothes. Harry wore a soft, creamy beige shirt, which sat loosely on his torso, yet also showed off his curves, and a pair of blue, almost black, pants were sitting snugly on Harry's hips, and loosened down the legs, letting his legs feel comfortable and free, while the pants showed off his strong legs. He had a wine red bandana tied around his waist, almost like a belt, which went down in a V shape on his left hip. His hair was set in a low ponytail, and his eyes stood out against his pale skin, making him look almost angelic, when the sunshine bathed him through the open door, from the window in their room. Ron had stared at Harry for about five minutes, before he had finally gathered enough courage to talk. "Hermione… You need a female version of those clothes…" Hermione and Harry had stared at Ron, before they burst out laughing. **

Harry snapped out of it when he heard the compartment door open. "Why, hello there, cutie." Harry mentally cursed when he recognized the voice; Draco Malfoy. "Aren't you going to greet me and introduce yourself, cutie?" Draco's voice was dripping with sweetness, interest and arrogance.

Harry turned and looked at Draco with an annoyed expression. "You know me perfectly well, Malfoy. And if you'd please leave, I'd be grateful. I am alone because I'd like to be alone right now." Harry turned and looked out the window again, watching as parents lead their kids onto the train. Draco had gotten quiet, and Harry thought he'd left, until he noticed a movement out of the corner of his eye, and looked to see Draco had sat down opposite of him, and his goons were getting comfortable as well in the surrounding seats.

Harry tried his best to ignore them, though Draco seemed determined to drag Harry into the conversation. It was too late to find another compartment, so he tried his best to endure it. The compartment's door opened not long after, and Harry was thankful he'd brought some money from Gringotts. He bought a small pile of snacks, as well as a few drinks, to last him through the trip. He knew he'd need it, since Draco seemed to be very clingy. "So, Harry, how was your summer?" Draco purred, and his friends looked at Harry. They had all been surprised Harry looked this good, but they had accepted it easier and faster than the Weasleys had, which surprised him.

Blaise leant forward, smiling at Harry. "And since when did you become so beautiful?" Harry blushed a bit when he heard Blaise call him beautiful, and he shyly looked away. "Isn't that cute? He's shy! The Golden Boy is shy!" Draco hit Blaise's arm lightly, and looked back at Harry.

Harry tried to ignore the Slytherins, though he just heard Draco repeat his question. "How was your summer, Harry?" All of the Slytherins were watching him curiously, and he felt like kicking them all out.  
He looked at Draco with a hateful expression. "You truly want to know how my summer was, do you…?" The group nodded eagerly, and Harry looked out the window again. "Alright, since you won't leave off till I tell you anyway, I may as well give all the details, right?" The Slytherins grinned eagerly, nodding once again.

Harry took a calming breath and started talking. "Well, it started like any other year. The train brought me back and I went home on my own because my uncle was too busy to pick me up. Once I got back, I put my things in my room, and fed my owl, Hedwig. I went downstairs and started dinner, which was expected of me, and after my uncle, aunt and cousin finished eating, I cleaned it all again. Since I had only just got back, I was just kicked in my room, and I was happy not to be beaten. I didn't avoid beatings during the summer though. Once, I was supposed to fix the back yard, and one of the plants had died, before I came back for the summer, and when they found out it was dead, my uncle beat me. I was in pain when I was making dinner, and accidentally burnt the meat a bit too much, so I got another beating. The abuse continued over the summer, but when I sat up the eve of my birthday, waiting for the time to strike to wish myself happy birthday, I must've fallen asleep. I woke up sore the next morning, and I quickly got dressed. I woke up late, so I expected to be beaten, though my uncle had his boss over for breakfast, so luckily he had to be on his best behavior. I didn't get scolded, but it was still quite weird to be eyed like a piece of meat for sale. After some silence, the boss' daughter exclaimed she found me hot, and while they started talking, I ran to the bathroom to see in the mirror what they meant. I was honestly surprised. I recognized it from somewhere and ran to my room, looking through my books. They all left on their planned day activities after my aunt had done her best to calm me, which was new to me. I wrote the Weasleys, and Remus came and picked me up. He confirmed my own theory. My mom was a pure Veela, adopted into my aunt's family, so since my dad was only a wizard, I'm half Veela. I don't know anything about being a Veela; much less do I know what strengths and weaknesses Veelas have. Now, if you'll all just leave me be. I wanted to be alone, and I'm only still here because I won't find anywhere else to be alone by now." Harry looked at the Slytherins. They were all gaping at him, even Draco, but at least they were silent. He turned back to the window, watching the world rush by outside.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up when Draco shook him lightly. "You fell asleep. The train will be there soon, so I thought I'd wake you up." Harry stretched his body; not noticing the shirt pulled up and revealed a scar on his hip. "Where did you get that scar…?" Blaise asked. The others were already packing their things, though they stopped and looked at Harry when they heard he had a scar.

Harry snorted and started packing his things. "Which one are you referring to? I have so many I hardly know where to begin." Harry noticed his beige shirt had gotten chocolate stains. "Damn. Chocolate is practically impossible to get out." He opened his bag, took out a second shirt, identical in all but the color to the one he currently wore.

He took the beige shirt off, and heard a gasp when his back was revealed to the Slytherins. He had no idea how many scars he had on his back, but he knew they were there. The new shirt was sandy beige instead of creamy beige, though it still fit with the other clothes. Harry corrected the bandana around his waist, and gathered his things.

He ignored the Slytherins' stares when he left the compartment, and did his best to shake them off, when they followed him. He saw Ron and Hermione stand ready with their bags as well. "Ron, Hermione, can you two please help me?" Ron saw the Slytherins following Harry. "Malfoy thought I was a new student I think. He tried coming onto me, and then he started acting all friendly. When they came into the compartment, it was already so late, that I knew I wouldn't find an open seat elsewhere. They kept asking questions, and in the end I snapped and told them about the summer, and now they act like I can't be alone." Hermione looked at the group of Slytherins, and took out her wand.

The Slytherins all took out their wands, and Ron joined Hermione. Harry smiled and hurried further away from the snakes. Draco put his wand away and got ready to exit the train, and the others followed his example. Draco mentally cursed himself for letting Harry leave. He had to talk to his father right away, which wouldn't be hard, since his father was the new Defence teacher.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table, trying to ignore the stares. Most of the students from fifth year and up were undressing Harry with their eyes, and the younger years were all staring in admiration at the beautiful creature. He was thankful the feast was almost over, so he could go sleep soon.

He was too caught up in his own thoughts, and didn't even hear his name mentioned, until Ron shook him. "Harry, the feast is done. We can leave now." Harry smiled and nodded his thanks to his friend. He was up and out of the room before anyone else, while the others were only just getting up from their seats. He had barely eaten, and for some reason he just felt tired.

He went straight to the dorm, and went to bed. He was tired without knowing why, and he really didn't like it. He told himself he'd go check with madam Pomfrey if he still felt this tired tomorrow at lunch. He fell asleep, dreaming of an unknown person, one he couldn't recognize, though he felt he'd known the gentle person all his life. He was startled out of his sleep when the person had suddenly split into two, becoming two people, made of shadows; phantoms of his future mates.


	3. Ch3: Gaining From Loss

My story got so much attention, that I decided to add the newest chappie early! Thank you so much! Nice reviews really motivate me to write more and add sooner. I hope you enjoy the chapter.

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was very tired when he went to breakfast. His dreams had been haunted by two people, but they had been all shadowy, so he had no clue as to who it could be! As soon as he entered the Great Hall, silence fell upon everyone, as if they could feel how tense he was, and shut up. Harry went over to the Gryffindor table, sat down, and looked at the food. He wasn't really in the mood to eat, and he'd mainly come to breakfast to spend time with Ron and Hermione.

They hadn't been in the common room, Ron hadn't been in the dorm and they weren't at breakfast. Harry couldn't help but wonder where they were. They couldn't be in the girls' dorms, since Ron wouldn't be allowed in, and it was a school day, so they couldn't have gone to Hogsmead. The only place left to look was the infirmary, but he would be late for class if he went to check.

The hall was filled with laughter and talking again, yet Harry instantly noticed someone sat down next to him. "Why aren't you eating, Harry? Breakfast is the most important meal of the day." Harry tried to ignore Draco, but failed when Draco started caressing Harry's arm with gentle, slow movements.

Harry moved away from Draco. "I came to find Ron and Hermione. I didn't intend to eat any breakfast; I'm not in the mood," he growled low at the blonde.

Draco just moved closer to Harry again. "Oh, come on, breakfast is important. Besides, on the way to breakfast I saw the weasel and the mudblood making out in an alcove. So how about you spend the time with me, instead of them? They don't seem to care much anyway." The whole room turned silent, the only sound heard was Harry's hand slapping Draco; leaving a big, red mark.

Harry got up from the seat, glaring at Draco. "You will not talk like that about my friends! You only care because my inheritance gave me better looks!" With that, Harry left the Great Hall and walked towards the infirmary. He needed to get a calming draught, and he surely wouldn't get one from Snape. Especially not after Snape saw Harry slap Draco from the head table!

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sat on the hospital bed. His first class had been Potions, but Poppy had demanded he stayed with her, so he had a legal excuse to avoid the dungeon. "Harry, as far as I can see from my tests, you're not just upset. You're also very tired and exhausted. The exhaustion is normal, since your body is getting used to the Veela genes. But haven't you slept well lately?" she asked softly.

Harry knew she wouldn't tell his story to anyone else, so he told her everything. About the summer, finding out about his inheritance, the Slytherins on the train, Draco's sudden change of heart, and most importantly; the mysterious people in his dreams.

Poppy nodded in understanding, and smiled softly at him. "Well, Veelas usually dream of their future mate or mates just after they get their inheritance. From what you told me, I think they must be of the same blood, since it was one person who split up. Normally two mates are just shown as two people. When it is one person who split up, I am quite sure it means they're family." She looked through a cupboard and found some vials.

She gave them to Harry, and made sure he drank them. "You'll need another Pepper-Up potion after lunch, but otherwise, you should be fine. You can stay here and rest for now. I'll wake you so you have plenty time to get to your next class." Harry nodded, and soon after was asleep on the bed.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sat down in his usual seat in the DADA classroom. "Harry James Potter! Why weren't you in Potions?" Harry groaned. He had forgotten Hermione would flip when she found out he wasn't in class.

He looked up at her, and noticed Ron walked right behind her. "I was in the infirmary, which you'd have known, if you hadn't been too busy making out with Ron." Hermione and Ron both blushed, and Harry knew from Hermione's confused and embarrassed expression that she would want to know where he knew it from. "Draco told me he saw you two together," he said calmly, happy the calming draught still worked.

After hearing that, Ron got angry and took Hermione's hand. "Draco, is it? So you leave us for that prick now? Well, since you don't need us anymore, we might as well just go to our own seats!" Harry watched as a furious Ron dragged the equally angry girl along to the front of the class, as far from Harry as they could be in the classroom.

Draco walked in and stopped next to Harry, though he didn't sit down. "Well, why aren't you sitting with your friends, Harry?" Harry didn't even respond to Draco, so Draco sat down carefully next to Harry, while the other students hurried to their own seats. "You know, I wouldn't abandon you like that, if you accepted my friendship…" Draco carefully said, before his father walked in.

Lucius walked out in front of his desk and looked around. "I'm Lucius Malfoy. I'm the new Defence professor, and I will let you know, that I won't accept any inappropriate actions in my classroom. Understood?" Most of the students nodded out of fear, though a few nodded out of respect. "Good. Now, I'd like everyone to take out a quill and parchment. You're going to write a one foot essay about your three biggest fears, and how you can use them to your advantage, in case you would be set up against them in a fight or a duel, it's good to know how to control your fear." Everyone took out their quills and the parchment and began writing.

Draco couldn't help but stare as Harry wrote. His movements were so soft and smooth across the paper, and his writing was clear and easily readable. Draco couldn't help but look at Harry's essay.

_My biggest fear is to be alone, with no friends or family to rely on when I need support. Family is important, and life without a family to love and be loved by is tough, especially when your friends abandon you at the mere mention of a disliked person's name._

Draco didn't read any further. That small bit explained why Harry was far from his friends in class. Harry had mentioned someone the two others didn't like, and now they had left him all alone! Draco instantly felt guilty, since he could easily figure out it was his name Harry had said.

He stopped staring at Harry, and started writing his own essay. He had to do a lot more than apologize, if he wanted a chance to befriend Harry. "Draco, Potter, will you two please stay after class?" Lucius' voice cut through the silence smoothly, and Draco nodded instantly, while he heard Harry mutter a low 'yes, sir'.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco watched Harry nervously. "You know, I meant what I said about friendship," he said low, to try and get Harry's attention.

Lucius walked over to them. "Alright, Mr. Potter, during class you practically had a dark cloud hanging over everyone. I'd like to know what made you this gloomy." Lucius noticed his son was watching Harry closely, but didn't say anything.

Harry looked straight into Lucius' silvery grey eyes. "Without meaning any disrespect, sir, Draco cost me my two closest friends." Draco bit his lower lip, his eyes silently begging his father not to ask in on it. Lucius gave Draco a look that clearly showed he wasn't going to listen to his son's silent pleading. He looked back at Harry, silently asking him to explain. "I wasn't in the mood to eat breakfast, but I couldn't find Hermione and Ron anywhere, so I thought I'd find them there. Draco came over to the Gryffindor table and started flirting with me, and then he insulted my friends. I slapped him, because I was already edgy after a night of barely any sleep, and then I left. I went to get a calming draught from Poppy, since Snape hates me and probably wouldn't give one to me. She checked me, and let me sleep through my Potions class. When I came to your class, Hermione and Ron misunderstood me, when I told them Draco had told me he'd seen them make out in an alcove, and then they left me. It's bad enough I'm suddenly a Veela and I know nothing about Veelas, but now I've lost my two closest friends as well! And to top it off, his flirting and friendship request first came after I suddenly became good-looking! How can I trust someone like that? I have no one left!" Harry's breathing calmed down after he was done raging, and he soon after was as calm as when he came to class.

Draco stared at the ground, feeling guilty that he'd done these things, and Lucius knew his son wouldn't let go of this easily. "Harry, did you ever consider, that maybe they aren't good friends, if they left you and didn't listen to your explanations? And I know being a Veela can be confusing. I'm half Veela myself, so I know exactly what you're going through. If you would like to, I can tell you more about Veela, maybe even teach you some important things only Veelas can do? Draco is only a quarter Veela, but he still needs to learn these things as well," he offered calmly.

Harry wasn't happy about spending time with TWO Malfoys, but the thought of learning to use the Veela blood properly, instead of having the effects confuse him, would be great. "Okay. I just don't know when. I'm still on the Quidditch team, so with training and homework, I don't know how much time there will be," Harry said nervously, hoping he wouldn't end up missing out on something important when he was going to learn about Veelas.

Lucius stood deep in thought for a moment. "Well, I can't take you aside during class, and it's not correct to take you out of your other classes. How would you two feel, if we meet here at five, and then I teach you and we eat dinner here?" Harry nodded a bit. "Good. Tomorrow afternoon at five, you will come here and we'll being. Harry, you may go. Draco, please stay here for a while, I need to talk to you." Draco nodded, and Harry stood up and hurried from the room.

Lucius watched Harry go, and almost wished he could have kept him in the room. "It's too early for him, isn't it, Father? But you can feel the pull, can't you?" Lucius nodded a bit, before turning to Draco and hugging the boy. "I never knew my school rival would turn out to be our future mate…" Draco leaned into his father's embrace.

Lucius smiled softly. "Don't worry. The training will help him accept the Veela blood, and once that happens, he will feel the pull just like we do. It's going to be okay, as long as you don't upset him. Try to befriend him. If he does not believe your motives to be good, just tell him you promised me you'd try to get along with him, to make the training easier. He has to accept that." Draco nodded, letting a smile play on his lips. "Good. Now, you better go to the Great Hall and get some lunch. It'll be a long time till dinner, if you don't eat something now. I'll see you later." Lucius let go of the boy, but they shared a soft kiss before Draco left the classroom. Lucius exited a few minutes later, after putting the essays to be read in a neat pile on his desk.

Harry snuck out of the room, happy he had brought his invisibility cloak by accident. He hurried towards the Gryffindor dorms. He couldn't believe what had happened. Draco and his father were mates, and they seemed convinced Harry was the missing person in their relationship. Harry suddenly remembered what madam Pomfrey had said. 'When it is one person who split up, I am quite sure it means they're family.' The sentence kept running through Harry's head.

He put his cloak away in his chest, as the meaning of the words dawned to him; he was destined to bond and have sex, not only with his school rival, but also with said rival's father! Harry wanted to scream, but only one word passed his lips. "…fuck…"


	4. Ch4: Lion In The Snake Pit

Yes, yes, I know it's a bit shorter than the other chapters, but don't worry, the future chapters will be longer, even if only by a bit! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was a bit nervous when he walked to breakfast. No, scratch that; he was practically shaking with nervousness! He easily noticed Draco at the Slytherin table, and walked over. Blaise and Pansy were there as well, though Draco's two goons weren't there. "Hey, can I sit with you guys? I don't really feel welcome at the Gryffindor table." Draco smiled brightly when he noticed Harry, and moved so Harry could sit down next to him.

Blaise looked at the Gryffindor table shortly, before turning back to Harry. "No offense, but Gryffindors seem to be lousy friends. Not that you are, Harry, but they really do." Blaise started rambling apologies, thinking the silence meant he insulted Harry, but Harry just started chuckling.

Draco and Pansy joined Blaise, when he started staring confused at Harry's reaction. "Blaise, wasn't it?" Blaise nodded a bit. "Well, Blaise, I agree with you. Not many know it, but the hat wanted to put me in Slytherin. If Draco hadn't given me such a bad view of the snake pit on the train, I wouldn't be a lion in the snake pit right now." The nearby Slytherins who'd listened to the conversation stared at Harry. "Hey, don't look at me like that!" he said to his three newly found friends. "Friends don't make each other uncomfortable, and you three are making me quite uncomfortable. It doesn't help that everyone around us listened in on our talk!" The surrounding people quickly turned back to their plates, and Harry calmed slightly.

Draco snapped out of his gaping, when Harry's words sunk in. "You… You accept my friendship?" Harry merely smiled, and saw how Draco's grin widened and pride shone off the blonde.

Pansy broke into the conversation nervously. "Well… Can't you get resorted? It's rare, but some students do get resorted. If your house is being unfriendly or against you, then you should be able to get resorted," she said low, almost as if the words were taboo.

Harry smiled at her, making a blush creep over her cheeks. "It would be great. And maybe I'd be able to just watch the Quidditch games instead of playing. Changing houses would be a much more pleasant way to quit Quidditch." Draco stared at Harry, as if he couldn't believe what he'd just heard. "Well, my team is nice to me, because they know I'm an amazing Seeker, but they knew I'd quit the team if the Gryffindors wouldn't stop harassing me with their constant hatred for Slytherins. Ron and Hermione were very busy telling the whole common room about my love for Slytherins, and how I'm probably seducing one or maybe both of the Malfoys, when I got back after talking to Draco and his father yesterday. They thought Mr. Malfoy kept me behind to schedule a date or something." Blaise and Pansy chuckled at that.

Harry continued calmly. "They didn't notice me come back, so they didn't know I heard them. As far as I've learnt, they only care because I'm Harry Potter. They don't care about me, just my fame and money. I don't really trust Dumbledore anymore. Who would? I've been abused for years with my aunt and uncle, and he never did anything to help! He didn't even make sure I was well! He just sent me off on more and more assignments! The philosopher's stone, the basilisk, even the Triwizard tournaments! At times like this, I just want to take my broom, fly up as high as I can go and then just… Let go…" Harry's eyes dulled, and all talk had died around him. No one could believe they'd just heard the Boy-Who-Lived admit he was suicidal!

Draco carefully put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "I don't care that you're a Gryffindor. You're going to come and stay with us in Slytherin. You're only going back to Gryffindor to get your things." Draco calmed a bit, when he saw a happy spark brighten Harry's eyes. Harry may be good at faking a smile for the world, but his eyes were like open books for Draco.

Harry sat up straight and smiled softly. "I know a faster way… Dobby!" Dobby popped up out of nowhere. "Can you go pack all my things and bring them to Slytherin? Just place them by Draco's bed. I'm going to move into Slytherin, whether Dumbledore likes it or not. And if any of my things are missing, find them, okay? I'm most worried about the cloak and the map. If they're gone, check Ron, Hermione and Ginny. They're the main suspects if anything is gone." Dobby nodded happily and disappeared again.

Harry was about to get up from the seat, but Draco grabbed Harry's arm. "Oh, no you don't! You're not leaving before you eat something! It's not healthy to skip breakfast every single day!" Pansy gasped when she heard that, and Draco used her shock to strengthen his arguments.

Harry chuckled. "Alright, I'll eat, but in return, you need to help me in Potions." Draco merely smiled. Their friendship was off to a good start.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry hummed softly. His things were mismatched with the Slytherins' colors, but he was quickly accepted in the snake pit nonetheless. It hadn't taken long before him and Blaise had made a friendly bet, and Harry was quite happy he'd lost. He had never felt as powerful as right now!

He was massaging Blaise, who was laid out on the bed, his upper body naked, while Harry sat on his lower back and massaged his back. Blaise was moaning a lot from the gentle, yet effective, massage, and Harry was quite sure Blaise was sporting a hard-on, when he was done. And if he didn't, he was sure Blaise would need clean underwear.

After about an hour of massaging, Harry moved off Blaise, who was too relaxed to even move his fingers or wiggle his toes. "Harry, you should charge for those massages. You'd be rich!" Blaise managed to say, though his voice sounded so content, that he almost sounded like he'd just woken after a long night's sleep.

One of the younger Slytherins knocked on the door and peeked into the seventh year dorm. "Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall and Headmaster Dumbledore are all waiting outside the common room. They want to see Harry." Harry got up with a sigh, and Draco followed him out, silently showing he supported Harry.

The portrait opened, and Harry stood in the opening, looking at the three adults calmly. "Mr. Potter, you are to leave these dorms right now. Your head of house will lead you back to your own dorm," Snape's voice said coldly. "You're not allowed in these dorms. Leave them, and go back where you belong." Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, helping Harry gather up courage.

Harry took a calming breath. "Without meaning any disrespect, Professor; no. If you want me to leave, you will have to resort me, and make the hat put me back in Gryffindor. Until then, I will stay as far from them as possible. Now, if you'll excuse me, I would like to get back and get some more praise from giving Blaise a massage." Harry turned and left, leaving the two teachers shocked, and the headmaster quite shocked.

Draco quickly closed the portrait hole, and followed the other boy. "That was brilliant, Harry. And even if they find a way to get you out of the dorm, I bet father will let you stay in his rooms." Blaise was wobbly when he walked around the room, and sure enough; he wore a new pair of pants!

Harry smiled and opened his trunk. He pulled out the Marauders' map and held his wand to the paper. "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good." The map appeared, and he quickly opened it and looked. Snape and the headmaster were on their way to the Great Hall, while McGonagall was on her way to her quarters. He tapped his wand on the paper. "Mischief managed." Blaise and Draco stared, and Harry couldn't help laughing at their expressions.

Blaise pointed at the blank paper in Harry's hands. "Whatever that is, I want a copy! It's amazing!" Draco merely nodded in agreement.

Harry put the map away and hid it safely in his invisibility cloak, without noticing the amazement in Draco and Blaise's faces grow. "It can't be copied. And neither of you are getting it. It's one of the only things I have that belonged to my father." Draco smiled and nodded. He nudged Blaise, making Blaise nod as well. "Thanks, guys. It's late by now, so we better go to sleep. The Gryffindors will be happy that I'm gone from their dorms, I'm sure." Blaise nodded, and went to bed at the same time as Harry.

Draco smiled softly, and went to bed too, though he watched Harry for quite some time before he finally gave in to the sleep. With all the busy happenings they had forgotten something very important; their training with Lucius.


	5. Ch5: Malfoys Do Cry

I hope you all like the layout I am using now, since I've changed to use this instead. Better for the eyes, is it not? I will use it in the future. Hope you like it!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco was so happy this morning! Harry woke him up early, they had showered at the same time, so he got a nice view of Harry's beautiful form, and most importantly; Harry had already apologized to Lucius and explained why they had missed the appointment, so he wouldn't have to face his father's wrath!

Draco took a clean set of clothes out, without noticing Harry was watching him dress. "Hey, Draco, have you ever worn anything that wasn't made from silk?" Draco looked at Harry as if the raven-haired boy was out of his mind. "I guess not," he said and chuckled, making Draco shiver with lust. Draco quickly finished dressing, and they headed towards breakfast together.

They were happily talking about Quidditch and their classes, though they were soon quieted when Severus stopped them. "Good to see you out of the dorm, Potter. I'd like you to remember that you're not allowed in a dorm other than your own. As we speak, one of the school's house-elves will move your things to Gryffindor. You are to stay at your own table and in your own house, or I will have to take points; from both of you." Harry stared after Severus, as the man walked to the Great Hall.

Draco put a hand on Harry's shoulder, but the anger still rolled off the younger teen in pressing, tense waves. After a bit, Harry calmed down, but Draco could still feel the angry magic flaring around the other. "I'll be fine, Draco. We're still friends, but I don't want to make your house lose points because of me. I'll see you in class." Draco nodded weakly, and they continued to the Great Hall, where they split up sadly.

-#-#-#-#-

The Gryffindors all believed Harry had abandoned the Slytherins, because he was a Gryffindor through and through, who'd just infiltrated the snake pit for a single day, so they all clung to him, to hear what dirt he had found on the snakes, as well as to gain his trust, so they could leech off his fame and money. None of them seemed to notice the tense, pressing, angry aura his magic made in the room, so when Harry got up and left the castle to get some fresh air, they of course followed him.

He walked down to Hagrid's hut, which they all thought to be pretty normal, though his group of followers stopped when he passed the hut and walked towards the forest instead. Hedwig soared through the air, following Harry into the forest with a loud screech. She sat down on his shoulder and nipped his ear carefully. Harry didn't feel alone with Hedwig on his arm, so he calmly kept walking.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco and Lucius were sitting in Lucius' chambers. Draco was just staring sadly at his cup of tea, and Lucius was having a hard time keeping up the cold, dignified expression as well. They were both worried about Harry. It was now three days ago, that Harry had gone into the forest, and no one had seen or heard from him since. His owl hadn't been seen either, which just made Draco even more worried. Severus walked into the room. "Lucius, I brought the Pepper-Up potions you asked for…" Severus' voice faded when he saw how his best friend and godson looked. "Okay, I know you two well enough to know something is gravely wrong, before you'd even let ME see you like this." He looked at the two blondes, wordlessly demanding an explanation.

Draco looked up shortly, before his gaze fell back on his tea, which was by now cold and tasteless. "Harry's gone…" he muttered low, not even stopping the sadness in his voice.

Severus looked at Draco. "He's gone, so what? He's a spoiled brat, he breaks rules, and he even ran away from school. You have no reason to worry about him; he's not worth your time." The potions master sneered. He didn't like Harry at all.

Lucius looked up at his best friend, his silvery grey eyes dull with sadness and worry. "Sev… You know Draco and I have been looking for our missing partner ever since we found out we were short one person. Even though Harry doesn't yet feel the bond to us, we feel it towards him, and it's agonizing to know he's out there, alone and alive, and we can do nothing to help him." Severus' pale face paled even more at hearing that. Harry was their missing mate! No wonder Harry and Draco had suddenly got along so well!

Draco hugged himself and gave out low sobs. Lucius quickly pulled Draco into his arms, comforting the teenager as good as he could. "I'm worried about Harry, Sev…" Lucius continued. "As far as Draco has told me, the Gryffindors have been harassing Harry, and with Harry considering suicide before, it's worrying me a lot that he's out there, all alone. Who knows what stupid things he could be doing? The bond has grown so weak! He's either dying or locked away under strong wards…" Severus watched as his friend cried silently, and he felt like a monster. He had practically forbid Harry and Draco to meet each other outside classes, and now the two people he considered family most of all were hurting because of it! He hurried from the room. He had searching to do.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up in a small cave. He felt sore, though he noticed he was sleeping on a soft, yet primitive, bed. He sat up slowly, and he realized his vision was perfect, even though he didn't have his glasses on. A 7 foot long snake slid out in front of him, making him press against the wall in fear. The snake did not harm him, it merely watched him.

Harry was surprised when the snake hissed and he understood the greeting just as clearly as an English one. He nervously tried to speak parseltongue, and found it fell him just as easy as English. _"Who are you? Where am I?"_ The snake was surprised he could speak the ancient tongue of her kind, and she nodded her head in respect.

She lifted her head and looked straight at him. _"I am Nayan. I protect the forest, as it is my nest and my home. You are very pure hearted, child, and I have only respect for someone as pure as you. What brings you to the forest? Did not humans forbid entry to these lands?"_ Harry smiled softly. Nayan's voice was soft and motherly to him, and he felt safe when she spoke to him.

Harry looked around. _"I had an owl with me when I entered the forest. Do you know if she's safe? She's my best friend. And do you know why I suddenly can see so clearly?"_ Nayan nodded her head, motioning for Harry to come along. He slowly got up and followed the big snake. "Hedwig!" he exclaimed happily, when he saw the owl preening her feathers on a shelf in the room. She hooted happily and flew to his shoulder instantly.

Nayan curled up on a big, flat rock, which was covered in a thick, soft layer of moss. Sun was shining in through a window, and the warmth spread on her body, making her hiss with joy. _"I found you passed out in the forest. The spiders were quite eager to have found you. You were lying on wet Life Moss, as we call it here. It's called that, since water gets some healing powers when it's been connected with the moss long enough. You must have been out a long time, if your vision has healed as well. I brought you here after I found you. When I was young, a wizard saved me from getting killed. I showed him to the cave, and he made it his home, until he was killed by the centaurs. They never liked you wizards, though I quickly taught them to stay away from my cave after that. Now, child, why are you in these lands? Do you not have that big home outside the forest?"_ Harry's smile faded when Hogwarts was mentioned.

He petted Hedwig calmly, before he smiled again. _"It's called Hogwarts. I've been happy there until quite recently. I'm Harry, by the way, and I didn't always look like this. Mere weeks ago, I was thin, fragile and unloved, but when I turned 17, I got my Veela inheritage. My closest friends abandoned me soon after, since they thought I abandoned them for my school rival. You see, we have four houses at school. I'm a Gryffindor and our mark is a lion. Well, my rival is a Slytherin, and their mark is a snake. Our houses are enemies, to say it mildly. I've always thought the snakes were the evil ones… No offense meant, of course," _he said softly.

Nayan nodded her head, silently asking him to continue._ "Well, when I was to be sorted, I asked to be a lion, while the magical sorting hat wanted me to be a snake. My rival had given me a bad view of the snakes, so I was happy when it let me be a lion. It's first after I got my Veela inheritage that I found out, that lions don't seem to mind casting out their friends and family, while the snakes actually seem to care a lot about others, even when it's someone like me; a lion in the snake pit." _He quieted, letting Nayan know he was done talking.

The big snake nodded her head calmly. _"A snake protects the ones it deems worthy of its protection. A lion merely protect the ones strong enough to return the favor. Many snakes are misunderstood, because they feel threatened and bite, or because they escape when they get a chance. It's not because they're heartless, they're just following their instinct. A human isn't evil if it protects itself with a knife, but a snake is, because it protects itself with poison, which nature has granted it as its protection."_ Harry nodded. _"I suppose you'd like to go back to… Hogwarts was it?" _she asked, watching Harry calmly.

Harry let a hand caress her beautiful scales. _"I bet they're all worried about me. I wonder how long I've been away from the castle. If you want, you can come and stay at the castle grounds…" _he offered softly.

Nayan's hissing sounded almost like laughter to Harry, and he couldn't help the smile that instantly formed. "_I will not come to human ground just to live there. I'm coming with you to protect you, if you want me to come with you. You may even call me your pet, if it'll calm other people from harming us." _Harry smiled and nodded. _"Let's go home then," _she hissed, and led Harry out of the cave. Hedwig hooted happily from Harry's shoulder. She couldn't wait to get back to Hogwarts either.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco shot up from his seat and ran from the classroom. He had felt the connection! Harry was safe, and he was getting closer! Lucius noticed it as well, though he had more dignity in his actions. "It's a nice day. You're all dismissed. Go enjoy the weather until lunch." He quickly got up, and soon after Draco burst in. It didn't take them long before they were headed for the forest to find Harry.

The first thing they noticed when they saw Harry was the big snake he was casually talking to in parseltongue. Draco didn't care about the snake, and instantly ran over and clung to Harry. "How dare you worry me so much!" he burst out. Harry carefully hugged Draco, happy that Hedwig had flown towards the school as soon as they were out of the woods.

Draco stared at the big snake, and suddenly he started trembling. Nayan was hissing, trying to look as threatening as possible, to get the stranger to let go of her new master. _"It's okay, Nayan, he's a friend. Actually, he's going to be my future mate, once my body lets me feel the bond. The other one is his father, my other future mate." _Her hissing stopped, and she nudged her head calmly against Draco's hip, to try and calm him. "Don't worry, Draco. Nayan won't hurt you. She was just surprised when you hugged me. I must say, I am too. You're not very subtle about our future bond, you know." Draco blushed and stared at Harry.

Lucius walked over, admiring the snake. "Does she understand English? Or do I have to convince you to translate my words about her beauty?" Nayan practically glowed with pride when she heard Lucius' words, making Harry laugh softly. "Now, Harry, did I just hear you mention a future bond with Draco? Care to explain to us what you mean, so Draco won't jump to conclusions and jump you?" Draco blushed deeply at his father's words, and he hid his face in Harry's chest.

Harry looked at Lucius and smiled softly, soothingly rubbing Draco's back. "Well, let's just say an invisibility cloak is a great thing at times," he said and let go of Draco. "By the way, lock the door next time. I don't want others to see how hot you two are when you make out." Harry smirked when both blondes were speechless, and he calmly started walking back to the school.

Nayan quickly followed Harry towards the school building. _"Harry, do you think I am beautiful as well?"_ she asked happily.

Harry smiled softly and looked at her beautiful scales. In the sunlight, she was a beautiful, shimmering silvery emerald color. _"I'd say no to bring down your ego, but I've been taught not to lie," _he said with a small smirk. At least the Gryffindors would leave him alone now.


	6. Ch6: Best Detention Ever

The design of the text wasn't commented in the reviews, but I surely did get positive reviews! Thus, I will write like this from now on, or do mu best trying at least. There is mild sexual action in this chappie, so enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat in the Gryffindor common room, singing softly for Nayan. She enjoyed all the English songs Harry sang for her, and the Gryffindors quickly learned not to prank Harry while he was singing for the snake; Ron had been in the infirmary a week, after she poisoned him, when he had shoved Harry against the wall and teased him with being a snake-lover. Severus had been like a little child in a combined toys and candy store, when Nayan had let him get some of her poison, as well as the skin she shed. What he'd use them for was beyond her and Harry, but he'd been very happy, so Harry knew it was worth it. He still did not like staying away from Draco and Lucius outside classes, since their bond was slowly developing in his body, and the fact that he was falling in love with both blondes as well just made it harder. He stopped singing in the middle of a song, and Nayan looked up at him. She did not like to see the bond hurt him, but she couldn't do anything.

Harry got up from the soft chair and calmly walked to the portrait, waiting for Nayan to follow. They were soon outside, and Harry smiled softly. _"You go get something to eat. I'll see you later," _he said softly. Nayan curled around him and squeezed him slightly, before she got off him again, and slid towards the Forbidden Forest. Hedwig landed on Harry's shoulder shortly, to show him she was there to watch over Nayan, before she took off to follow the snake. Harry just smiled softly. Hedwig was already good friends with the snake, and even though they couldn't speak properly to each other, they got along as if they were siblings. He just had to wait for Hedwig to come and alert him, that Nayan had fed and needed to be let back into the school.

Harry looked at the time. It was almost time for his detention with Snape. He was not looking forward to it! He would probably clean cauldrons again or make some complicated potion that would blow up, so he would get more detentions. He took a calming breath, and went to the dungeon.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was stunned, to say it mildly, when he went into the Potions classroom. Snape wasn't there, but two certain blondes were making out like crazy. Harry closed the door behind himself. "You two aren't afraid of being caught, are you?" he said softly, making both blondes turn and stare at him. He walked closer, enjoying the sight. Draco was lying on his back on Snape's desk, his legs were resting on Lucius' hips, and Lucius was standing between his son's legs, while he bent forward, so he could ravish Draco's mouth. Harry had never thought he'd see either Malfoy blush, but right now, they were both blushing redder than Ron's hair. "If I had known this was what I would see when I came for my detention, I wouldn't have been annoyed, I would have been excited!" He grinned, and slowly made his way towards the blondes. "Now, where is Snape? I doubt he'd let this be my detention." Draco held a small paper to Harry, and Lucius was busy nipping the younger blonde's neck gently.

Harry took the note, read it and grinned. His detention had been a cover, so he could meet with the two Malfoys. Severus was actually apologizing on the note! He hadn't known they were bonded, so he had thought Harry was just rebellious and spoiled. Harry put the note away and looked back to the blondes. "Well, seems like you two are stuck with me for a while. According to the note, Snape put up wards, so only the three of us could get in, but no one can get out, until an hour after the last of us entered." Lucius grinned, and easily turned the table into a big bed, making Draco squeal in surprise.

Draco pouted cutely, when his father was suddenly lying on top of him, in a very sexual position. "Harry, why don't you come over and join us? Draco has been ranting a lot about how he saw you were hung as a hippogriff in the showers." Harry looked at Draco, who blushed deeply, though he didn't say anything. Harry's eyes stood out a lot more without the glasses, and Lucius practically drowned in those emerald seas of emotions.

Draco whined impatiently, when his two mates seemed to be mesmerized by each other's eyes. "Hey, can you stare at each other later? I'm horny!" The trance between the two men was broken, and they looked at Draco, undressing him with their eyes, and suddenly Draco regretted his words.

With a flick of his wand, Lucius had spelled off Draco's clothes, as well as his own, though Harry was hesitating with his own clothes. "Harry, is something wrong? Do you not want this yet?" Draco looked at his year-mate, noticing the shy, nervous look, as well as he noticed how Harry's teeth bit into the lower of those soft, pink, kissable lips, drawing blood, which that red tongue licked away instantly.

Lucius noticed it as well, and both of them were watching him nervously. Was he regretting this? Would he leave them? "I just… I've never done any of this before. I'm scared I'll screw up…" he whispered low, making both blondes smile.

Lucius calmly started stroking Draco's arousal, making the youngster moan and squirm. "Well, I suppose you've jerked off before?" Harry blushed, but nodded nonetheless. "Very well, then you can watch me and Draco, and maybe next time you can join us instead of watching. Draco's mouth is wonderful. I've never had anyone better," he said softly. Harry watched Lucius please Draco for a while, but even though he was enjoying it, and his way too tight pants were proof of that, he felt slightly alone. He carefully moved behind Lucius, and put his arms around the older man's waist. His hands went to Lucius' groin; stroking, caressing and massaging the hard cock, while his own arousal was rubbing firmly against Lucius' ass, through his clothes.

Harry removed his hands from the throbbing cock, and made Lucius lay down next to Draco. Harry had never tried sucking another man off, but he had gotten an idea he wanted to test. He calmly took the big cock in his mouth, and as soon as he had found a good pace, he started talking parseltongue. He was merely talking about how he felt, what had happened in the past, his dreams and nightmares, and such stuff. He felt better, since he got all the things off his chest, and at the same time, Lucius was moaning and panting, his voice dripping with lust and need. It didn't take long before Harry's mouth was filled with a salty liquid, which he swallowed quickly, to avoid getting an aftertaste on his tongue.

Lucius was panting heavily, when Harry moved away from his groin, and he turned and looked at Draco, who was watching them eagerly. "Draco… Sorry, but you've been beat…" Draco pouted cutely, and crossed his arms childishly. "Whatever Harry did… Wow. You have to try it, Dray…!" Draco looked at Harry, blushing lightly. Harry didn't mind the proposal, and got down in front of Draco, before he continued his ranting onto Draco's body. Draco had never tried anything like that before, so he was done much too quickly, as far as he was concerned himself.

Harry smiled softly, after swallowing Draco's sperm as well. "Harry, what the hell were you doing? I've never felt anything like it before!" the younger blonde exclaimed. Harry merely smiled, and cuddled up between the blondes. He was still painfully hard, but he was still content with the knowledge of pleasing said blondes.

Harry didn't get any time to cuddle though, before both blondes held him down to get him to talk. "I was just speaking parseltongue," he said softly. "It's nothing, really. I was just talking about all the things I usually don't talk about… It feels good to get it off my chest once in a while…" Draco looked at the time.

They still had plenty time before they could leave, so Draco wanted to hear Harry speak parseltongue. "Tell me you love me in parseltongue… I want to hear how you sound when you speak like a snake…" Harry smirked, and the soft hissing sent a jolt through Draco's body. "Your voice is so sexy, Harry…" he purred, and cuddled up to the raven-haired boy.

Harry smirked softly, and looked Draco straight in the eyes. _"Someday I'll have you carry my child…" _he hissed softly, before continuing in English. "Would you like that Draco?" Draco was shivering with need again, after hearing Harry speaking parseltongue, and merely nodded without knowing what he'd just agreed to.

They stayed together on the bed until Snape walked in about two hours later, to find his desk gone, a bed standing in said desk's place, and three very naked men lying on that bed. He shook his head, and was happy they at least had their lower bodies covered. He conjured a clock, and set the alarm, so they would wake up and have enough time to clean themselves, get dressed, and still get to breakfast. Snape left the room quickly, and for once, he was very happy the next day was not a school day.


	7. Ch7: The Day Of Surprises

Yay! Another chapter! Thank you all for supporting me with all those amazing reviews! I've gotten some reviews saying Draco and Lucius aren't very lovey dovey towards Harry, but I'd like you to remember Harry doesn't feel the bond fully yet, so they're merely making sure they don't push him into anything too soon. Keep up the reviews and I will keep up the stories! Thank you! Enjoy the chappie!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

The first thing Harry noticed when he woke up was that he was in his own bed, and the second thing he noticed was that he couldn't remember how he had gotten there. The last thing he remembered was cuddling with his two blondes on a soft bed! Nayan instantly noticed Harry waking up, and nudged her head against his cheek lightly to calm him. He smiled softly when he noticed her, and gave her a soft hug. He was happy she was there at least. _"I hope you slept well, child. Your mates wanted to bring you back to your dorm, so I managed to bring you to your room." _Her tongue came out and flickered across his cheek, making him giggle. Nayan didn't move from the bed, but she still kept an eye on Harry. _"Your mates would be happy if you came and joined their bed. They missed you before they had even left this room. I'm going to stay and rest." _Harry smiled softly and left the room.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius was moaning low when Harry walked in. "D-Dray… W-we need to go check o-on H-Harry…" Harry smiled. It was very clear to hear on Lucius' voice, that Draco was seriously horny, since his actions actually made Lucius stutter. He carefully looked through the slightly open door, and his groin twitched at what he saw. Draco was on his knees, sucking Lucius off, while Lucius was sitting on the edge of the bed, and almost ripping the sheets from the pure, sinful pleasure.

Harry stepped into the room, and he was very happy he'd gotten the password to Lucius' rooms, or he wouldn't have been able to join the blondes. "Can't even wait for me, can you?" he asked softly, making Lucius and Draco both look straight at him. "And I thought you both loved me…" He looked away, using his best kicked puppy expression.

Both Malfoys were stunned by the expression. How could Harry look so sweet, when his entire body showed sadness? Draco got up, leaving his father all alone on the bed, while he went over and held Harry close. "We do love you. Please, don't be sad… We'll always be here for you." He looked over at Lucius, who managed to get up and come over to them. "Harry, we need to ask you something…" Harry looked at the blondes nervously, and his heart skipped a beat when Lucius got down on one knee.

Lucius took out a small black box, and opened it to reveal a wonderful ring made from pure gold with a circle of pure, white diamonds, and a big emerald in the middle of the circle. "It's too early to get married, but once you graduate… Will you marry us and be ours forever?" Harry stared at the ring, while tears began running down his cheeks. Before either blonde could react, Harry was on top of Lucius, who was being kissed so passionately, that his erection decided to make itself known once again.

Harry broke the kiss, when he was about to pass out from lack of air. "Yes! Yes! Oh, yes! I will! But only on one condition…" The blondes looked nervously at their youngest mate, and Harry smirked. "I will be the one wearing a dress!" The expression on Draco's face was priceless, and Harry almost wished he had a camera. "Next time we go to sleep on a bed together, please don't bring me to my own bed… If Nayan hadn't been there to calm me when I woke up, I'd most likely have cried. I thought for a second you had abandoned me." Both blondes looked away guiltily, but Harry quickly made them forget the guilt.

Harry was sitting in Lucius' lap, rocking his hips, so his ass was grinding into the older blonde's hard cock. Draco got on his knees behind Harry, and hugged him close. "You two look amazing together… I'm almost jealous of myself, that I have you two in my life…" he purred into Harry's ear. "But no matter how much I'd like to ravish you, I think we can stick with cuddling for now. I want to wait until our wedding night before I claim you…" Lucius smiled softly and slid the ring onto Harry's hand.

Harry admired the ring, and leant into Draco's hug. "I'm going to show off this ring, though I'm not going to tell anyone that you two are my mates. That's private information. I can't help but wonder though… Who of you will be my first?" He blushed deeply, while the two older men stared at him. "Well, virginities can only be taken once… And when I even doubt ONE of you can fit in me, it only makes sense to seriously doubt you'd both fit… So who'd be first to claim me?" Lucius and Draco looked at each other and smiled.

Their gazes fell back onto Harry, and Lucius kissed his hand caringly. "You will be the one to choose. You have until our wedding night to choose, who of us you want to be your first." Harry nodded, and let Draco carry him to the bed. He felt the bed dip on both sides, and knew both his blondes were joining in for some wonderful cuddling.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was spending the entire class daydreaming, but Severus hadn't even taken points from him, which was confusing the Gryffindors. They didn't mind they weren't losing points, but they were still confused why Harry wasn't punished. No one had noticed the ring, until Harry had been staring at it with a dreamy look on his face for about fifteen minutes. Hermione had noticed the ring then, and her squeal made everyone look at Harry, and then everyone had known he was engaged.

Harry was happy class was dismissed shortly after, but he was soon caught in a corner with a lot of Gryffindors trying to find out who he was engaged to. Harry's fear sent a jolt of protectiveness into Draco, who was walking by. When the blonde saw the crowd, he felt anger flood his body, and he shoved everyone aside, until he was standing in front of his trembling fiancée. He didn't care that people saw him like this; he just took Harry in his arms and whispered soft, comforting words. Harry calmed after a while, but he stayed in Draco's arms. "Thank you, Dray…" he whispered, and the blonde led him away from the speechless crowd.

The group of students quickly snapped out of it, and soon after they were following Draco and Harry. Draco knew Nayan was outside, so he led Harry out in the sunshine, and as soon as he spotted Nayan, he whistled. Nayan shot through the grass, and shot up in front of the group, hissing angrily. The group ran off screaming, and Nayan slid over to her upset child. Even though they were merely friends, she had taken the motherly role upon herself. _"Are you alright, Harry…? They were upsetting you. What happened?" _Harry was still clinging to Draco for dear life, so she turned and looked at the elder teen.

Draco's eyes met hers, and he smiled softly. "They were pressuring him to tell who he got engaged to. I managed to save him from them. When they followed us, I brought him out here, because I knew you would be nearby and could scare them away. Thank you, Nayan," he said softly, and she glowed with pride, making Harry giggle a bit.

The joyful moment didn't last long, before the group of students came rushing out, led by several teachers. "Mr. Potter, that snake will have to leave the grounds right now! It's already once paralyzed a student, and threatening an entire group is not exactly a good thing with such a dangerous creature!" McGonagall shut up when she noticed how upset Harry was. "Mr. Malfoy, what has happened to make Mr. Potter this upset?" she asked, trying not to sound too concerned, since the big group of students would feel she was taking his side, if she got too worried when she saw him.

Draco's calm broke when he was reminded of how Harry had looked when he was trembling against the wall with fear shining in his eyes. "If the snake is forced to leave, then they…" He pointed at the big group of students. "…should be expelled! Harry was merely in a good mood, because he was engaged, and they were capturing him in a corner to get him to tell whom he was engaged to! I brought him out here, so Nayan, the snake, could cheer him up, and of course she protected him from them! I've never seen Harry that scared before. And no disrespect meant, Professor, but if that is how Gryffindors act; then I'm sure as hell happy I'm not a lion! I will NOT let my fiancée be treated that way! Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we need to go see the headmaster about room arrangements." Draco led Harry towards the castle.

Nayan hissed angrily at the group of students, but she didn't harm them. "Foolish humans!" she screeched, making everyone stare. "If you harm my child again, I swear you will regret it!" She quickly slid over to Harry and Draco, before she curled around Harry loosely to comfort him. She slid off him again, before she helped Draco bring Harry inside.

Harry looked at Nayan with a soft smile. "Thank you… I didn't know you could speak English… I'm glad you did though." Draco smiled softly, and nodded in agreement.

Nayan gave out a soft laugh, which barely sounded like hissing at all. "Everyone has their secrets. It took long to learn, but I can speak your language quite flawlessly. Don't tell the other moon haired man. I want to see his expression. This moon haired one had a quite priceless expression, as you humans call it…" Harry and Draco merely nodded. They couldn't wait to see how Lucius would react, but for now, they needed to fix the room arrangements.


	8. Ch8: Too Good To Be True

I'm sorry this chapter took longer than the others. I don't have internet at home, only at school, so I couldn't add anything during those days off. I may have internet on my phone, but it can only add texts I've already added to ff. Well, enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry shivered when Draco started nipping along his neck. "D-Draco… I-it's too public…" Harry whispered. He had agreed to study in the library with Draco, and now he was very happy Draco had dragged him to a quiet, deserted part of the library, so they wouldn't get an audience. "D-Draco, please… It's too public here…!" Harry tried again, but Draco did not stop. Harry forcefully pulled away, and hissed, since Draco had bit down just before Harry moved.

Draco froze when he saw Harry's neck was bleeding. "I'm sorry, Harry… Oh god, I'm so sorry… It's just so hard to control the urges…" Draco held Harry close and continued apologizing. Neither noticed Lucius hiding in the nearby shadows. "I'm so sorry… We better go get you healed…" Harry kept holding the upset blonde, and Lucius saw it as a chance to enter their little conversation.

He walked out of the shadows, but stayed behind the teens, to give them a slight shock. "Healed? What happened that needs healing?" He went closer, and when the teens jumped in surprise, he noticed the bleeding wound at Harry's neck. "That's a pretty bad wound, but a minor healing spell should be enough." He took out his wand, and easily healed the wound. "Now, what happened to make you get hurt, as well as having you both off guard?" he asked softly.

Draco sat up straight. "It's my fault… I can't control the urges properly, and in a moment of recklessness, I harmed Harry… Why is it so hard to control the urges?" Draco looked at his father with begging eyes, needing the advice as soon as he could get it.

Lucius surprised them both with a single word. "Masturbate." When he noticed the confused looks on the teens' faces, he explained. "The urges get stronger if you don't get relief. If you jerk off once every day or every second day, then the urge will calm, as well as you'll get pleasure, and you can train yourself to hold orgasms longer." Draco nodded nervously, while Harry had turned back to his book.

Draco turned to Harry. "How about you, Harry…? How often do you jerk off?" Lucius looked curiously at Harry's back, and smiled when the raven-haired boy put his quill down.

"Never." That one word made both blondes stare. Harry never touched himself? Had he ever even thought of it before? They couldn't help but wonder how pure their little raven still was, and how it was possible for a teenager to still be pure at all.

Draco took Harry's hand and calmly kissed it. "I can't wait till we're married. I want to give you the family you want so badly… One that is truly yours by blood," he said softly, and hugged Harry to his chest, making the raven-haired boy blush.

Lucius remembered why he had sought out the teenagers. "Oh, that's right! I actually came to ask you when you had decided to tell me you two are publically fiancées, as well as you're getting special rooms together." He made sure his voice had a hint of playfulness, so the serious words wouldn't make the youngsters nervous.

Harry smiled softly and wiggled in Draco's arms, until his back was against Draco's chest. "We were going to tell you before dinner. And our so-called special rooms will be created from your rooms during dinner, since you're Draco's father, and Malfoys are known to be very proud about these things, so no one will question that you want to inspect your son's fiancée." Draco merely smiled.

Harry had come up with it to make Dumbledore less suspicious, and it worked as a charm. Pureblood parents would hate not to know their child's fiancée. "Harry, you're amazing. I don't understand how we could ever do without you. And I'll be very happy the day you become Harry Potter-Malfoy." Both blondes stared at Harry, when the younger boy started giggling.

Harry looked up at his fiancées. "Well, it's very nice of you to think that, but you're looking at the future Harry James Malfoy, not Potter-Malfoy." Lucius grinned with pride, and Draco peppered Harry's neck with kisses. Neither blonde could understand how they had lived without Harry's love.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke up early, and smiled. Draco was lying behind him, protectively holding him close, while Lucius was lying in front of him, holding both of them, since his arms were longer and could reach around both of them. "Wake up, sleepyheads! I need to get a shower before classes, and you two are keeping me stuck in bed," he said loudly, while he squirmed to wake the two men.

Draco merely rolled onto his back, while Lucius mumbled sleepily. "Don't wanna… Cancel class… Stay bed… Comfy…" Harry chuckled, but still got off the bed after squirming out of Lucius' arms.

Harry quickly went to the bathroom, and shortly after was in the shower. When he came back to the bedroom, Lucius was clinging to Draco's sleeping form, and neither of them seemed to care to get up yet. Harry cast a tempus, and smiled when he saw breakfast was in just half an hour.

He thought through the spells he could use to wake up the blondes, but decided a bucket of cold water would do best. He conjured a blank piece of paper into a bucket, and filled it with the coldest water he could get from the bathroom. He set a cooling charm on it, so it'd stay cold, before he grabbed onto the bucket and threw the water at the blondes. "I told you to wake up! Breakfast is in half an hour, so get off the bed and hurry up with your showers!" he said with a smile to the sputtering blondes. He really enjoyed being the cute and innocent one in their relationship, since the other two didn't seem able to hurt him, if he just stuck out his bottom lip and used sad puppy eyes.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius was very jealous during class, since Draco was able to sit and cuddle Harry, while he couldn't even let on how much he loved the boy. The class went slowly, and none of the students did much work because of the tense air. The Gryffindors did not like how Harry was engaged and moved in with a Slytherin, and it didn't help that it was Draco either; much less that it was a Malfoy!

Lucius suddenly noticed a beautiful emerald silvery color moving silently in the shadows, and suddenly, Nayan was hissing at the students, or more precisely, she was hissing at Ron and Hermione. Ron quickly hid the stink bombs he was about to throw at Harry and Draco, but Nayan kept hissing at him. "Why, Nayan, nice of you to join class." Lucius' words were as calm as ever, but there was a hint of joy in his voice, and the tension in the room lifted, once the beautiful snake appeared. "It's been quite a while since you last showed yourself. The shadows don't show off your beauty well enough," he said, and Nayan glowed with pride.

The big snake slid across the floor, over to Lucius' desk, and all the way up on it, where she curled up, in a nice circular pile. "Thank you," she said calmly, making Lucius and most of the students stare, while few students trembled, and Harry and Draco merely smiled. "Priceless expression… Just priceless…" She let out a laugh, which sounded quite much like hissing.

Lucius reached out and petted her scales carefully, as if she'd break if he touched with any more than his fingertips. "I didn't know snakes could learn English, but then again, such beauty can't be normal either. You keep amazing me. Maybe, now that we are able to speak the same language, we can have conversations on more cultural topics. I must say, a creature of your kind is bound to be wiser than humans." Nayan nodded calmly, and Lucius knew she felt honored by his words.

A student called out, telling Lucius to get a room, which Nayan didn't like to hear. "Silence, you incompetent human!" The student cowered in fear, along with several others, when her fangs seemed to increase the venom in her words. "That is a great insult! Not to us, but to the Veela specie! A Veela with a soul bound mate could kill you without any consequences for that remark! Be happy he is your teacher, or he'd probably have you begging for mercy! And if he hadn't, I would! My child is a Veela, and I will not let you insult him!" All the Gryffindors were cowering, and a few of the Slytherins as well, because of the danger they could practically feel thickening the air.

Harry smiled, when Nayan calmed and slid over to him. "Thanks, Na, you're the best parental figure I could hope for." Nayan was about to curl up around Harry and Draco's table, when she noticed Ron taking out the stink bombs again.

She hissed, and shot forward, biting his arm shortly, paralyzing it, while the rest of his body slowly got affected as well. The little balls fell to the ground and went off, just under his and Hermione's desk. "Class dismissed! Mr. Weasley, you get a week's detention with Snape after you've been healed by Madam Pomfrey. Miss Granger, help Mr. Weasley to the hospital wing." Nayan protectively curled around Harry's waist, and if Harry hadn't been smiling, Draco would be scared the snake was hurting him.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry watched excitedly, as Nayan seemed to sail on the water of the lake. She came over to the edge of the lake, and nodded her head, to get him on her back. He slowly got on, and she went out on the water again. The feeling was incredible, and Draco and Lucius were smiling happily from the shore, when they watched Nayan dive, and reappear with the cheering boy. The sunlight and the water played with the light on his skin, and his body practically glowed while he was lead across the water. Nayan dived down again, and Harry had his arms raised into the air, and his entire body was shining with joy, when they appeared from the water, like a dolphin jumping up from the water playfully.

Harry pouted when Nayan got back to the shore, and he couldn't stop talking about how amazing it had been. "You know, Harry, you're a natural with magical creatures. Maybe you should become the next Care teacher? You'd be great at it! Just try to imagine the students when you ride a snake across the water." Harry smiled at Lucius' words. He hadn't thought of that before, but it did appeal to him.

He leant up and kissed the taller blonde. "Maybe I will, but before that, I am going to become a healer and study with Poppy. She already said I could work with her, to learn the basics. Maybe after I finish that, I will become a teacher as well." The four of them watched the sunset over the lake. Their futures all seemed to so perfect. Harry knew nothing good ever lasted with his bad luck, but for now, he had no worries, so he just enjoyed the moment with his mates and 'mother'.


	9. Ch9: Learn And Use

We have friday off, so I won't add anything till Monday, sorry! I hope this is enough for you all. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was alone in Hogsmeade. Lucius was already planning the wedding, and Draco had been exhausted from helping him the previous night, so Harry had gone alone. Nayan was out hunting, so he knew he had to be careful. If he just made sure neutral people were around, he wasn't giving Ron and Hermione a chance to harm him. He walked around calmly, looking for ideas to celebrate the one month mark of his engagement with the Malfoy men. When he didn't see anything interesting, he went into Honeydukes, and looked around. He bought a few sugar quills, as well as a bunch of chocolate wands, and put them in the small bag he had brought.

Harry hummed softly, and walked to the bookshop in the small town, hoping he could find something his fiancées would like. The shop wasn't very exciting, until he found a section, which was warded so underage students could see it, but not enter it. He looked around; happy he was of age now. He looked at the books, but nothing caught his eyes. He was about to leave when his eyes caught a light blue book. He took it off the shelf and looked at the title. "How to please your partner, an easy introduction to the gay and experimenting males," he read softly. The title fit perfectly for his needs! He could learn some neat things to use with the blondes!

Harry went into the sporting goods shop as the last stop, and even though he knew Lucius wouldn't care about sporting goods, Draco loved Quidditch, and Harry could just imagine how happy Draco would be. Besides, he had bought a quite rare book for Lucius in the bookshop, when he bought the book for himself.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco couldn't help staring in the box. Had Harry really given him this? Gloves made specifically for Quidditch players, so they had a better grip on their broom, as well as Harry's own broom! "Harry, I can't accept your broom! You need it for Quidditch!" Lucius didn't care about sports, but he was still surprised Draco was getting Harry's broom!

Harry merely smiled. "Well, I'm still a lion, and I don't want to help people who don't care about me. My broom is used to me making dangerous moves, so it'll respond well to that as well, and with some practice, you should be able to do more daring moves without getting hurt like the newer brooms, since they're not made for those moves." Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss, and when they finally parted, Draco wouldn't stop thanking the younger boy.

Harry smiled softly and handed the other box to Lucius, while he momentarily ignored Draco's happy rambling. "Harry, this is amazing! How did you get your hands on this book? It's so extremely rare!" Draco stopped rambling when he heard his father's joyful words.

Lucius showed the book to Draco, and Draco joined the gaping. "I found it in Hogsmead. I thought you'd like it. Besides, it wasn't that expensive." Lucius pulled Harry into a tight hug and murmured how happy he was. "Well, I have another surprise for you two. How well do you like casting spells?" Both blondes looked down.  
Draco had always preferred to make potions, and Lucius liked casting spells, but he only used spells to make life easier. "Thought so… So now you two will have to learn some spells." He pulled his shirt off, and took out a chocolate wand from the drawer. "Let's start out easy…" Harry dragged the chocolate wand's tip across his own chest, leaving a line of chocolate, forming the pattern of a simple healing charm Lucius had taught him.  
Both males were staring at Harry's chest and the melting chocolate. "If you can make it and say it correctly, you can lick it off… If not, this is all you'll get," he said and used a cleaning charm with his real wand to get the chocolate off. "You can only do every spell once. Who's first?" Lucius took the chocolate wand, and easily made the healing charm, as well as the correct pronunciation. Draco moaned low, when he saw Harry pushing his chest into the touch of Lucius' eager tongue.

After about an hour, the entire stack of chocolate wands was gone, and Harry was cuddled up between the two blondes on the bed. "You two sure have skilled tongues. I can't wait for our wonderful wedding night."

The two blondes merely smiled. They were both horny, but they were happy Harry was lying so he didn't feel it. They just wanted him to be happy.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco stared at Harry. Was he sucking on the sugar quill again? Hadn't he finished it during their previous class? How many did Harry have, and did he know how hard it was for Draco to stay seated and not go and ravish him? Lucius had noticed as well, and it was quite clear to Draco he wanted the exact same thing.

Harry sent a teasing look to Draco and Lucius, and he continued lavishing the sugar quill with attention. He had bought several, and he had only just started the second one. The book he had bought had suggested teasing as a way of showing he was willing to be with them, and what better way, than to practically make it seem like the lollipop was getting a blowjob?

The class was totally silent, and while Harry was suckling the sugar quill, the girls were watching him both because he looked hot sucking the candy, as well as they were taking notes to use the moves later on themselves, but all the males were just watching purely from lust.

Harry looked down at the clock on his wrist when the sugar quill was gone, and he noticed the class had been done for five minutes. He gathered his things and left the classroom, leaving a lot of girls and guys behind, who were nervous their arousals or stained pants would be noticed. Lucius and Draco were both very happy Harry was theirs, bound to their souls, so he would make another hot show for them later, if they asked nicely.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry sat in the library alone. He was reading up on how to use the Veela charm, and he had already tested it when he was alone, but he needed to know if it worked well on others. "Well, look at that! The little slut is all alone!" Harry looked up, and saw Ron and a few other Gryffindor males walking towards him. "Maybe we should teach him a lesson, huh, guys?" Harry marked the spot he had gotten to, and put the book down. Time to test the charm in action!

He fluttered his eyelashes softly, and with a soft smile, he let the Veela magic soften his voice to be irresistible. "Oh, you wouldn't hurt a defenseless, lonely boy, would you…?" He noticed the charm was working perfectly, since the boys all blushed, and even Ron was watching Harry with a caring gaze. Harry looked down at his things, and used a slightly sadder voice. "Oh no, I forgot I had to go meet Professor Snape… He will be angry that I'm late…" The boys practically started fighting over who'd take the blame for him. Harry used their fighting to sneak away, and when he was far enough away, he stopped the Veela charm's flow, and soon after he was in the dungeon.

Draco was about to enter their rooms when he saw Harry. "Harry, I've been looking for you everywhere! The weasel and his group were looking for you. I was afraid they would hurt you!" Harry giggled, and told Draco how he had used his Veela charm to get the boys to fight each other. "You know, they will still be slightly affected for a while. They'll probably even lick your shoes clean, if you ask them." At this, Harry burst out laughing, and Severus and Lucius, who were in the room talking, both looked at the teens.

Draco quickly explained the story to the elder men, and they all got a good laugh from it. "Well, I better help you with that cover, since they will think you just made it up. Let's say you met with me, since I know Draco better than you currently do, and you wanted advice on what to get him for Christmas." Harry nodded happily.

Lucius was a bit unhappy that he couldn't hold and kiss Harry in public like Draco could, but he was very happy they were avoiding trouble so well. He suddenly felt an urge to cling to Harry and make him forever happy. "I'm thirsty… Draco, will you be a dear and get me a drink?" Draco ran off to the kitchen, and Harry shut off the Veela charm again, giggling.

Severus looked at Lucius' flushed expression. "Harry, it seems you hit both Lucius and Draco when you try to only hit one of them. You managed nicely to avoid me, but you hit both Malfoys." Harry looked at Lucius, and couldn't stop the giggling. "Well, it seems we've finally found someone able to tame Lucius and Draco Malfoy. Harry, if either of them ever gets pregnant, firecall me as soon as they start showing." Draco came in with a cup of tea for Harry, and happily served it for him.

Harry smiled softly and sipped his tea. "Draco already agreed I could knock him up." Both elder men stared at Draco.

Draco was staring at Harry. "No I haven't. I think I'd remember that!" he said defensively.

Harry smiled and sipped the tea calmly. "Well, you should be careful with your answers when you don't understand parseltongue. I said I would love to have you carry my child, and I still like that idea." Harry turned and looked at Severus, while Draco was both paling and blushing. "Will you make potions to help us with the pregnancies? I don't think I want to rely on fertility spells," he said calmly.

Severus chuckled. "Well, don't worry. You're all three very powerful, and powerful wizards usually don't need potion aid to gain the pregnancies." Harry smiled happily and hugged the man, shocking all three Slytherins.

It didn't take long before the hug was over. "Thank you so much, Sir! I wish I'd gotten to know you years ago. Maybe I wouldn't have been so scared and messed up all those potions. Nayan said she'd visit you later, so be prepared for that." Severus nodded, and left the room, and the blondes cuddled up to Harry. "I can't believe it… I'm going to marry my school rival AND his father, yet I feel it's perfectly normal. Shouldn't I at least be confused?" he asked low.

Lucius chuckled. "Normally, yes, you should be confused. But I'd like you to remember you were destined to be with us. And even though you didn't know and acknowledge it at the time, your Veela blood felt the tug, and as you grew to accept the Veela blood, the blood helped you accept the fact that we're bound to be together." Harry snuggled up against Lucius' chest and smiled.

Draco broke the silence after a bit, smiling softly. "And even if it is normal to be confused, let's just remember Harry's never been normal, and that's why we love him." Harry blushed softly, and pulled Draco into a hug. He felt happy, safe and loved. What more could he ever want?


	10. Ch10: Betrayal

Yay! New chapter! I hope you like this one! I can't even remember what I wrote, since I had a productive weekend and wrote THREE chapters. You'll not get them all at once though, but don't worry! They'll all be up soon! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco was jealous. No other word fit. Harry was safe from the Gryffindors, since he kept using the charm on them, but it still bothered Draco that they were like a large group of admirers, so he barely had time to be alone with Harry between classes or at lunch. Right now, the jealousy didn't matter though. Draco was patiently waiting at the bottom of the stairs to Dumbledore's office. Some parents had written him, telling him their kids had been acting weird the first few days of the small break that had just ended, and Draco was worried Harry would get forbidden from using the charm, which would put him in danger around the Gryffindors again.

Harry walked out shortly after along with Severus, who'd been summoned as well. "How did it go? What did he say?" Draco asked nervously.

Severus couldn't help chuckling at Draco's worried voice. Before either of them could say anything, Nayan slid down the stairs as well and gave out a hissing laugh. "Let's just say the old man will think twice before daring to blame my child." Draco watched her curl up around Harry, and he noticed she had some new marks down her backside.

Draco carefully caressed the new, long line of marks, and Severus noticed the marks as well. "Well, this sure is uncommon," he said calmly. Harry looked at the marks as well, and when he lightly touched them, Nayan hissed in a content way. "If I remember correctly, these markings first appear after one of her kind gets a family, and since she does not have a mate around, it must mean nature sees you as her child." Harry smiled softly and caressed the markings, making Nayan shiver with happiness. "And obviously she's able to feel your emotions very strongly when you touch the markings. This should prove useful. If it also works without touch, then she'll easily sense if you are in trouble and need help." Draco smiled softly. That just meant Harry was safer.

Harry caressed the marks, but the happiness glowing off Nayan soon turned to a tense, sad atmosphere. "Well, it'll be useful. The headmaster told me not to use the charm on students anymore. I felt a tingle in the room, so I think he's either changed the school's wards, or he's put some spell on me… He had quite a big stack of letters on his desk, and I don't think he likes complaints…" Draco calmly hugged Harry, when Nayan moved off the younger boy's body. It didn't take long for Harry to cheer up, and Nayan was cheerful as well. Severus excused himself and went back into the headmaster's office.

Draco let go of Harry, and they started walking down the hall. Ron and his group were standing by the entrance to the library when Harry and Draco walked by. Nayan was following them, though she was hidden in the shadows, so the lions hadn't seen her. "Well, look at that! Harry is still with the Death Eater spawn. Is he proud that you curse everyone who goes the slightest bit against you?" Harry took a silent, calming breath, and tried to use the Veela charm.

He quickly noticed the charm was ineffective, and so he decided to bitch slap Ron with some truth instead. "Well, it was not a curse, it was merely a charm," he said calmly, watching Ron's cheeks flush with anger.

The group started whispering, and Ron pointed at Harry. "They're Death Eater scum! They're bound to have used some spell on you! That's it! You're against your friends because they've cursed you to be against us! You need the chance to choose on your own, so you come with us to Poppy, so she can help you see that he's not good enough for you!" The group was nodding in agreement with Ron's words, and some even were ready to drag Harry off.

Harry wouldn't listen to those mean words, and his anger made his magic flail around him, scaring all surrounding people. "I am not cursed! Unlike the lions, who turned their back to me, when I merely mentioned Draco's name, the Slytherins actually care about me! I should've never listened to you in the train! If I hadn't thought you were right about Slytherins when we first met, I wouldn't have made the hat make me a lion!" A few gasps were heard from the group, when the students understood Harry's words.

Ron was as oblivious as ever and didn't listen to Harry's words. "They must have cursed you! Lions are loyal! You should be back with us; your friends!" Harry stared at Ron for a moment.

All of a sudden, Harry started laughing. No one really understood why. When the laughter finally died, Harry spoke, and Ron grinned at the words he got. "Fine, I will let Poppy check me, but only if Draco can come along." Ron of course thought they would all get to beat up the blonde when Harry became himself again, though Harry had just realized that Poppy would be perfect to scold Dumbledore, if he had put a spell on Harry without permission.

-#-#-#-#-

Poppy was calmly checking the list of Harry's medicinal history, and even though she'd helped him many times, the length of the list still surprised her. "What is that long paper you're reading? I thought you were just going to check Harry's medicinal records!" Ron exclaimed impatiently. The paper was extremely long, and he couldn't understand what it could be.

Poppy merely sighed. "Mr. Weasley, please. It's hard enough to look through his medicinal record as it is. Please, don't disturb while I read it through." Ron stared at the big rolled up parchment. "There are too many injuries here to read the entire list, so I'm merely reading from last I saw him. It's still a long list." Everyone was silent after that, and she continued reading.

It took almost twenty minutes before she finished reading through the more recent injuries, and she looked very angry when she noticed the latest entry on the list. "So, did you find anything?" Ron asked hopefully.

Poppy rolled up the paper and spelled it away, so others couldn't read it. "A spell has been used on him recently. It's not even a legal spell!" she said in pure outrage.

Ron immediately pointed at Draco with his wand. "I knew it! You DID put a curse on him!" Harry stepped in between them to protect Draco, giving Ron a warning glare.

Poppy quickly gathered several potions. "Oh, Ron, you're mistaken. It's not Draco here who put the spell on Harry. No, as far as I can tell, the headmaster has blocked off some of Harry's magic, and if we do not open them up again, they may break loose and lash out on everything around him. It may even kill, since Harry is a very strong wizard." Poppy turned to Harry, leaving a shocked group of Gryffindors staring at Harry. "These potions will help you sleep, as well as they will make your magic sleep with you, so it won't try to break free. Draco, go to my office. Firecall Severus. Tell him it's an emergency." Draco nodded and ran into the office.

Ron finally snapped out of it. "But… But why would the headmaster put a spell on Harry?" Poppy got Harry up on the bed, and made him drink the potions.

When Harry was finally asleep, she put the empty bottle on the table. "I don't know. It's one of the things I need to ask him about after helping Harry," she said. It was the first time Ron had ever seen her angry.

Draco walked back in. "It's because of his Veela charm. The Gryffindors cast Harry aside as soon as he mentioned my name, while all I actually had done at the time was to tell him I had seen Ron and the know-it-all snogging in an alcove. He was practically abandoned before he could explain, so of course I helped him. The Veela bond made me unable to even pretend to hate him. When the Gryffindors started attacking him with words, he used the Veela charm to make you all like him, so he wouldn't get hurt. As far as I know, your parents complained to Dumbledore during the vacation, so he put a spell on Harry." Poppy stared at Draco, unbelieving to the words she'd just heard.

Ron looked at Harry with teary eyes. "I don't get it… We were so good friends, but no matter how I want to apologize, something just makes me so aggressive when you two are together or when he mentions you. I don't know why!" Poppy looked at them, and shortly after, she was practically screaming herself sore from anger. The Gryffindors had never turned on Harry; it was Dumbledore, who had tried to get Harry away from Draco!


	11. Ch11: Happiness

Oh, I love this chapter! It's so cute! I hope you agree. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry looked around. He was dizzy from the potions he had gotten before he had fallen asleep. He sat up, and noticed several of the Gryffindors were lying in the beds around him, all of them put to sleep with potions as well. He slowly got off the bed, taking a few steps to make sure he had control of his legs. He slowly walked over to one of the windows and looked out. The sky was sprinkled with stars, and he couldn't stop the calm, content feeling when the moonlight bathed him.

The content feeling made Harry's magic flow more freely around him, and soon after, the whole room was shimmering with a warm, happy feeling. All the students on the beds woke up when the feeling spread in the room, and they all soon noticed Harry on the windowsill. The moonlight made him even more breathtaking.

Poppy came in shortly after, when her alarm went off, telling her that something had happened in the room. She instantly felt the happy feeling fill her body, and when she noticed Harry sitting on the windowsill as well, she smiled softly. He was gorgeous in the moonlight!

Harry noticed everyone was awake and staring at him. He got off the windowsill and walked over to Poppy. "Whatever I did to make everyone wake up and stare like that, I'm sorry…" he mumbled and went back to his bed. Poppy looked at the other boys, and as the content feeling disappeared, she decided to check up on them all.

She was very amazed, when she noticed all the students had healed all their injuries, and the spells placed upon them were gone as well! She instantly knew it had to be Harry's magic, since no one else in the room could possibly be strong enough; not even herself! She walked over to Harry. "Harry, what made you so happy when you sat in the window?" she asked softly.

He looked at the window, and smiled softly when he remembered the view. "There are no clouds covering the star, and even though the moon is out, it's not full, which makes it a very beautiful view. The moon was bathing the lake and the grounds in a beautiful glow… It was just so beautiful. It made me feel so safe, so happy…" He smiled dreamily, and Poppy felt the content feeling spreading in the room again.

She smiled and waited for him to come out of the daze on his own. "Harry, have you ever considered becoming a healer? I think you'd be a natural at it." Harry smiled happily, and a sudden, warm wave of pure joy went through the room.

It was quickly gone again, but everyone had noticed, and even Harry was a bit confused what had happened. Harry looked at Poppy nervously, but she just smiled and drew out her wand to check Harry.

Poppy cast the needed spells, and stared at the results with pure amazement. "It seems the blocking of your Veela magic made your body fight all bindings on magic in your body." Harry looked at her, clearly confused with her words. She smiled softly, and explained. "Some wizards and witches lock away parts of their magic subconsciously, because of something bad happening. Let's say a young wizard comes home for Christmas and find his entire family slaughtered. This will upset him, and the shock will make his magic lash out slightly, barely noticeable at all, and usually the emotionally controlled magic will lock itself away, so it won't accidentally hurt the person. It will unlock again over time, when the person's not hurting anymore. And it seems you have natural healing skills in you, which even healed your own body." Harry slowly understood the words, and a big smile spread on his lips.

He got off the bed, and hugged Poppy from pure happiness. A young student called for Poppy, and she hurried over to the young boy, who sounded like he was scared for his life. Harry followed her, and quickly noticed she was checking the boy's leg, which had been broken somehow. The young boy was mainly scared, because his leg had perfectly healed, even though he shouldn't have healed until morning.

Poppy merely smiled and got the boy to sleep, telling him it was okay. Harry couldn't help the joyful feeling, when he finally realized, that his magic was the reason all these people were doing so well now! "Harry…" Poppy's voice made Harry snap out of it. "It's late. You better get some more rest." Harry nodded and got back to the bed. He couldn't wait to learn proper healing magic.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry had been too happy to hide his magic during classes, so his happiness had rubbed off on everyone else. He kept thinking back at Madam Pomfrey's words. She had told him he was a natural at healing. He had healed everyone in the infirmary, merely because he had been in a good mood!

He went into the first classroom after lunch, which just so happened to be Lucius' class. He was too happy to care, and he went straight up to Lucius and gave him a big, passionate kiss. Lucius wouldn't have minded, as long as it hadn't been in front of the class. When Harry finally broke the kiss, Lucius was surprised, and every single student was surprised that Lucius wasn't hiding the surprise. No one said anything, and Harry happily went back to his seat next to Draco, before he passionately kissed the younger Malfoy as well.

The class went well after Harry's joy filled the room, making the students all work happily on their assignments. "Harry, Draco, you two stay after class," Lucius' strict voice said calmly, and soon after, when the others were gone, Lucius warded the room with silencing charms, and the door with locking charms. "Alright, now explain why you suddenly came up and kissed me in front of the entire class, love," Lucius said softly.

Harry giggled softly, and hugged the older blonde. "I'm just so happy! Dumbledore and Ron actually helped me a great deal!" The blondes looked at Harry with identical, confused expressions. "Well, Dumbledore put an illegal curse on me to block my Veela magic." Lucius nodded, Draco had already told him. "And when Ron demanded Poppy should heal me from whatever Dray held me under, she found out and aided my body in removing the curse. I woke up in the middle of the night, and I went to the window to look out at the night sky. While I sat on the windowsill, I was so happy and content, that my magic lashed out and healed everyone else in the room. When my body fought the blockage of the magic, it started working on all blockages, and unlocked all magic in my body. Poppy said I'm a natural at healing. And I've decided I wanted to be a healer, so the timing is perfect to hear that! I talked to Ron this morning, before we went to breakfast. It seems like Dumbledore didn't only put spells on me, but on all the Gryffindors as well, trying to make them split us up." Lucius stared at Harry shortly, then he let go and started pacing the classroom, while angrily ranting.

Draco pulled Harry into a hug. "It's illegal, not only by Veela laws, but by wizard laws as well, to break up mates bound by the soul. Last time someone tried it, the man got his magic stripped off, and he had to live among muggles. No one ever heard from him again, since he hated muggles, and he was angry with wizards." Harry held Draco close. He was too happy to care. "And now, the rumors will run through the entire school. First you kiss my dad, and then you kiss me… I wonder what kind of rumors will be out when we go to dinner." Harry merely nodded.

Lucius' rant stopped after a while, and he joined the youngsters in the hug. He loved them, and they loved him, so for now he wouldn't rush off and kill that old coot.

-#-#-#-#-

Nayan was swimming in the lake, and Harry was sitting by the shore, watching her happy splashing. A quite big group had gathered around to see Harry's pet, as everyone said she was. Nayan came up on the shore, and the young students took a step back, to avoid upsetting her. She looked at them calmly, and her eyes showed a kind, motherly warmth, that made the kids calm, though they didn't come any closer. The first year boy from the hospital wing slowly went over to Harry. "C-can I pet it…?" he asked shyly.

Harry smiled, and stood up. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" he answered calmly, and puffed the boy over to Nayan.

Nayan slid down, so their eyes met at equal height, to avoid frightening the boy. She calmly nudged her head against the boy's hip, wordlessly allowing him to pet her. After he had petted her for a few seconds, she curled up around Harry's legs, making some of the students think she was going to harm him, but she soon after slid to the edge of the water. _"Do you want to show the younglings why snakes are the best pets ever?" _she hissed softly.

Harry grinned, and used magic to turn his clothes into his usual swimming trunks. The students all watched with amazement, as Nayan and Harry both dived into the water. They all watched, as Harry and Nayan moved as one in the water. Suddenly they went down, and when they didn't reappear immediately, the students started whispering, but shortly after, Nayan shot out of the water, and Harry was on her back, arms spread to the sides, as the sunshine made the water shine around them.

It didn't take long before Nayan took him back to land, and he cast a drying charm and turned the clothes back to the normal ones. Harry gathered his things, and headed back to Hogwarts, followed by a tail of amazed students. Nayan hissed softly at Harry, telling him she would go hunting, before she was gone, and soon after he was in the Great Hall. Dinner was starting in a few minutes, so he calmly went over to Draco, and before he knew it, his audience from the lake was at their tables, telling all their friends how Harry had swum with the snake.

Draco kissed Harry softly. "You couldn't help showing off, could you? Or was it Nayan's idea to show off?" he murmured softly into Harry's ear.

Harry giggled, but leant into Draco's embrace. "You know her. She loves compliments and swimming. The awed silence made her glow with pride. Other than that, she just wanted to show the 'younglings' that snakes are amazing pets." Draco chuckled. Nayan was an amazing creature, no matter what anyone said.

Harry and Draco were so busy with their small chat, that they didn't even notice Lucius taking the stage. After the meal, Blaise came over to them though, since he noticed how caught up in each other they had been. "Hey, you two should pay attention during dinner. Mr. Malfoy gave out some news." Draco and Harry both stared at him, knowing it had to be important, if Blaise told them as soon as dinner was over. "Your father said tomorrow morning, everyone meets up in the Great Hall for a lecture on magical creatures and magical mating bonds, since some people don't know the consequences of breaking up destined mates. After lunch, we're all allowed to go to Hogsmeade, as an added bonus. And Harry, I just remembered… Who's a better kisser; Draco or his dad?" Blaise grinned when Draco and Harry blushed.

Harry giggled a bit, and soon after, the blush was faded to just a slight tinge on his cheeks. "Well, I've been kissing Draco more than his dad, so it's hard to say. But it is clear that Malfoys must be born naturals. I've more than once been gasping for air, because of Dray's breathtaking kisses." Blaise grinned happily, very satisfied with the answer.

Draco decided they had gossiped enough, and broke up the other boys' conversation. "Well, it's late, so we better get back to our rooms. Good night to you, Blaise. We'll see you in the morning." Draco dragged Harry away, and Blaise smiled. Draco was so adorable when he was embarrassed AND jealous.


	12. Ch12: The Lecture

Go justice! I hope you like the chapter. It's one of the longest in the story (so far). Enjoy! I'll update soon!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was very eager about the lecture. He was almost too excited to eat, but luckily Draco made Harry eat, by saying they wouldn't even hug for a week if Harry didn't eat. Harry had pouted for about fifteen seconds, before he was overjoyed about the upcoming lecture again. He was a Veela, but he barely knew anything about the things that came along with such inheritances.

Draco noticed Harry was off in his own world again, and calmly shook Harry's shoulder. "Hey, can't you wait with the daydreaming? After breakfast, we'll only have ten minutes before the lecture starts," he said softly, when Harry came out of the daze.

Harry smiled and kissed Draco softly. Draco dove into the kiss eagerly, when he tasted the remaining taste of syrup on Harry's lips. Draco hadn't found anything yet sweeter than Harry, but he enjoyed adding sweet things to Harry's intoxicating taste.

It didn't take long before students started leaving the tables, to get the last things done before the lecture. Many students were already sitting with their things ready, so they could leave for Hogsmeade as soon as lunch was done.

Draco watched calmly, as several students from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were squealing about all the things they wanted or needed from the small village. It didn't take long before the Great Hall was almost empty. A few Gryffindors and Slytherins were left only, and Draco kept an eye on the lions, just in case Dumbledore had gotten to them again.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry cuddled up in Draco's arms while Lucius walked out on the temporary stage. Everyone was whispering, since a few aurors were present in the room, as well as the Minister of Magic, who was sitting in one of the seats at the teachers' table.

Lucius looked around with his usual expressionless mask on, and the entire hall silenced quickly, except for a few whispers here and there. "Are any students missing?" Everyone looked around, but when no one answered, it was clear everyone was there, like they were supposed to be. "Very well," Lucius said calmly. "Now, this lecture on magical creatures, their bonds and consequences on breaking said bonds, was approved from the Ministry, which is why the Minister is here today." Lucius nodded respectfully towards the Minister, who stood up and smiled to the students. He quickly sat down again, and Lucius continued speaking. "Now, it's a very big neglect, to find out that only those with magical creatures in their blood or their families know of these things, so I took it upon myself to tell you about these things. How many in here know of these things?" He watched as hands came up, mainly from the Slytherin table, but a few hands came up at the three other tables as well.

He wasn't surprised. Slytherins were known to be very proud of their pure blood, which included all creature blood in their families, and to avoid bad behavior, Slytherins learned at an early age to respect the creature blood, as well as the consequences, if you didn't show proper respect in correct situations. "This is very disappointing, I must say," he said loudly. "After so many years of saying Slytherins are the black sheep, we just found out they at least teach their children vital information, to be used later in life." Several students from the non-Slytherin tables started complaining about the lecture, since Lucius was merely insulting the other houses. "Now, now, don't start a debate on house rivalry," he said loudly, making the whole room turn silent again. "Not many of you know this, but pure blood is very hard to find, and sometimes, creature blood is tricked with potions, so the creature thinks their arranged bride or groom is their soulmate, so they will marry into a pureblood family, which makes the bloodline continue as a pure line. This has happened a lot in the Malfoy line, and even though it may sound like the creature will be okay, I can assure you it is a horrible experience when the creature blood is no longer tied to the fake soulmate. My father arranged my marriage, and since my mother was a Veela, they used potions to trick me into the marriage. Until my wife died, the potion bound us to each other, but when she was gone, I was freed from it. All the years of pain from not finding my true mate came back to me, and to all students with creature inheritances, I'd like to suggest you do not accept arranged marriages. The pain is worse than the Cruciatus curse, which says a lot." Lucius' words faded when a student raised a hand. He pointed at the student with his cane. "You have a question?" he asked calmly.

The student stood up. "Yes, sir, I do. I was wondering about what you said, and without meaning any disrespect, I'd like to know why you're not in pain now, even though you said your wife is dead, and you don't have a new person at your side?" The student sat down after finishing the question.

Lucius smiled softly, which surprised several people in the hall. "Well, that's a good question. And if you are a bit patient, I'll answer it quite soon. Now, sometimes the creature blood is tricked before they have a destined mate, which means their blood will seek a new, young mate, as soon as the mate is gone, which is why some soulmates may be so different in age, that they could be parent and child. An important thing to remember is that no matter what anyone says, your soulmate is the only one who can truly perfect you. And it's actually very common to see, that many people with creature blood do not feel their mate, because they're of the same bloodline. Since the love is already there as family love, the bond of mates is unnoticed, and the two people won't notice they belong together. It's often seen with parents and children or siblings, though it's most commonly seen with twins." He walked over to the small table set up with a jug of water and a cup already filled with water as well.

He took a small mouthful, and continued the lecture. "Now, a mating bond between people of the same bloodline is often looked down upon, which is quite ridiculous, since most of you have relatives in this room, who you never even knew you were related to. Sometimes it's all on purpose though. If, for example, your mate is first born twenty years after you, then that means you'll have twenty long years of pain, which will kill you or drive you insane, which will then happen to your mate as well, since they're lacking their mate, just like you did. For these things, fate seems to make sure you get potion-bound to the fake mate, so you survive until your real mate can take their place. Sometimes the fake mate dies, sometimes they divorce, and at other times, the fake bond just shatters when the creature meets his or her true mate, forcing the first wife or husband to get the role as a mistress." Lucius tapped his cane against the floor, and Draco got up and led Harry up to the stage.

Harry's confusion was clear on his face, which made a few giggles appear throughout the Hall. "Thank you, Draco," Lucius said calmly. "As you have seen recently, Harry and Draco are very close. This is because they're both part Veela, as well as they are mates. Now, how many in here knew they were together because they are mates?" A few Slytherins raised their hands. "Alright, then how many of you knew there is a third part in their bond?" The room was deadly silent after that.

Harry couldn't help giggling when Draco nipped along his neck. "Draco, please wait with that. It's not why you're here." Draco hugged Harry, so the raven haired boy's back was against his chest, but he didn't tease the younger boy any more. "Now, Draco and Harry are both strong, and since Harry is one of the strongest wizards we know of, since he is said to be You-Know-Who's equal, it's almost obvious that he's bound to have two mates. This brings us back to the bond in bloodlines, since I am very proud to say I am the third part in the couple." Gasps and outraged whispers spread in the Great Hall, and Lucius calmly waited for silence again.

He tapped his cane against the floor to get the attention back from the students. "Silence!" he exclaimed. "The lecture is not over yet! Now, when my wife died at You-Know-Who's hand, I was lucky enough to manage to get home before the bond properly snapped. Since I had suppressed the search of my true mate for so long because of the potion, I was quite ill for a long time. When Draco got his inheritance early, like all Malfoys, who get them before they start Hogwarts, he was very proud of himself, and since he grew up learning that he was part Veela, he quickly accepted the Veela blood. Since I had been held back with the potion, my bond with Draco hadn't progressed as it should, since the potion affected me to be more calm and cold, as all Malfoys are known to be. We never got the proper family bond, so when the potion's effect was gone, as well as Draco had his inheritance, we both felt the bond. Draco and I spend a lot of time together, and even though I told him what the bond meant, we both felt something was missing. When Draco told me he had been drawn to Harry at the train, I knew we had found what we missed. But since Harry never heard about these things before, we did our best to let him get used to the Veela blood first. Draco wasn't very good at staying away, as you can also see now. The teenager hormones often get the better of people when it comes to their mate. Draco, will you please tell everyone what consequences there are, when people try to break up destined mates?" Lucius smiled towards his son, who let go of Harry and stepped forth.

Lucius stepped a bit back, and Harry snuggled into the older man's arms, while Draco spoke. "A Veela is allowed to kill a person who tries to harm the Veela, the destined mate or the bond, and no one can press charges. If a Veela is merciful, the person may survive and get a trial and prison instead, though I'd like everyone to know that's not the case for our family. Malfoys are known to be very protective of their possessions, and that is something I'd like to confirm. We Malfoys do not like when something or someone we consider ours is harmed. And we have clear proof that someone within this room has tried to break our bond. This person did not only try to break a magical bond, but he actually used spells to make people try to do it for him. Madam Pomfrey easily confirmed this, when we brought Harry in for a check, and found his most independent and usable magic sources were blocked. So now, with the Minister as witness, I accuse Albus Dumbledore of mistreating a child, abusing his power as Headmaster, trying to break a Veela bond, and worst of all, use of an illegal curse, that could have killed Harry, if we hadn't brought him to Poppy." Outraged whispers started spreading among the students, and soon after the entire hall filled with yelling and protests.

Dumbledore was as calm as ever, and everyone thought he was innocent. After all, it was a Slytherin who was accusing the headmaster! Several students yelled that Draco was lying, and that Harry was the only one to tell them the truth.

Harry broke out of Lucius' embrace, and stepped forward, and everyone thought he was going to defend the headmaster, so they cheered. They all went quiet when Harry spoke, to hear what he had to say. "I know you all find it hard to believe, that Dumbledore could do anything wrong, and so did I for the longest time. Before I got my inheritance, I followed him blindly, thinking he could do no wrong, but I was wrong. Draco was being nice to me, but since I didn't feel the bond, I thought it was a trap, so I stayed away. When my friends abandoned me because of some spell Dumbledore had put on them, I was welcomed by the snakes, since Dumbledore hadn't put any spells on them. He hadn't thought I'd even consider befriending the snakes, which was another reason I got closer to Draco." Harry looked at the time. "I think we should end the lecture soon. This is a lot of information to take in. But before we go, I'd like everyone to learn one last thing; though I suggest those of weak minds or hearts should leave right now and first come back for lunch…" Harry took a calming breath, while he watched some students leave.

When the doors closed, he closed his eyes. After his magic had been opened to free use, he had found out some of the things he had had trouble with earlier on, actually was natural talents within his magic. He captured every single mind in the big room with his own, and he easily recalled the memories and the feelings of his most hurtful memories. He made sure to tone down the emotions, since he didn't want anyone to get hurt because of his memories. When he finally released all the people in the hall, he noticed many of the students were trembling, and several girls were even crying a bit.

Draco was about to wrap his arms around Harry as support him, when the younger boy fell to his knees, crying out in pain. The entire Hall stared in shock, as his hands pressed to his scar. He fell to the ground, and Lucius instantly noticed the reaction he'd seen so often when the Dark Lord had used Crucio. Harry was crying and screaming for several long, agonizing minutes, before he finally passed out. Lucius picked up Harry, and started walking towards the doors, hurrying to the Hospital Wing with the unconscious boy.


	13. Ch13: The Best Solution

Oh, yay! A new chapter! I'm quite proud of this one, yet I am very disappointed in myself, since it is so short! I hope you all like it at least. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco was more than worried. He was terrified! Harry had been unconscious for seven hours now, and his body had only just stopped trembling from the curse. Lucius had said he'd try to offer a deal with the Dark Lord, and Draco had forced him to bring a portkey, so as soon as Lucius said a small phrase, which he could easily put into the conversation, the portkey would bring him to a safe house, which Draco had bought with his own money, so there was at least one place they would be safe. He wasn't happy that his father had left, but he hated to see Harry so hurt.

It took a few more hours before Lucius came back, and even though he had clearly been hit with the Cruciatus, he seemed to be perfectly well. "I'm so happy Harry got that snake now." Draco looked at his father with the most adorable confused look Lucius had ever seen. "Nayan somehow managed to come along, and thanks to her, Voldemort seemed to understand the situation. If not, I'd probably still be writhing at the floor in the manor. I don't speak parseltongue, but she said something that made him act almost like he knew how to care. Nagini felt threatened at first, but for some reason she submitted to Nayan. Are we even sure Nayan's a female? Maybe Nayan's a male, and that's why they seemed to submit so easily?" Lucius sat down on the chair next to Harry's hospital bed, and calmly started caressing the dark hair.

Nayan slid in shortly after, and as soon as she put her snout against Harry's cheek, he stirred out of his sleep. "W-what happened…?" Harry's voice was dry, and his throat was sore from screaming. Lucius held a cup of water to his lips, and Harry eagerly welcomed the soothing liquid down his throat.

Lucius put the cup away. "I went to the Dark Lord. I didn't want you to be in pain, so I offered him a deal." Draco got up on the bed, and calmly let Harry use him as a pillow to get more comfortable, as well as feeling more safe. "Somehow Nayan managed to come along, and that was probably the main reason the Dark Lord agreed to the deal."

**Lucius walked down the hall in the manor. He hadn't been there for so long now, and he had hoped he wouldn't have to go there while it was so unsafe. If he got killed, his two mates would survive because they still had each other, but it'd still be terrible for them, to go through his death.**

**He knocked on the door to his Lord's chambers, and walked in when he heard the permission given through the door. "My Lord, I bring news. Both good and bad, as well as a deal with great profit for you." Voldemort was not pleased that Lucius had been gone so long.**

**It didn't take long, before Lucius was writhing in pain on the floor. "You've been gone for so long, Lucius. Did you hide? Or were you betraying me?" the hissing voice asked.**

**Lucius was unable to answer because of the pain, and the only reason the spell was released, was because Nayan suddenly was in front of the Dark Lord, hissing angrily at the man. **_**"Don't you dare hurt Lucius, you wanna-be! My child's mate will not die from my child because of the likes of you!" **_**she hissed angrily.**

**Voldemort was shocked, but he didn't show it. **_**"Well, I have to keep him in line. If not, he may betray me, and then I'll have to kill him for sure. He's worth too much to be killed without a good reason," **_**the snake-like man said.**

**Nagini slid out further from her spot, next to the throne Voldemort sat on, and Nayan instantly noticed the threatening aura from the fellow serpent. **_**"If you as much as consider attacking me, rest assured it will be the last thing you do!"**_** Nagini did not stop her threatening, until she saw Nayan's eyes flashing crimson red for a mere second. This made Nagini pull back and submit to the other serpent. **_**"That's better. And I want you to know that I will not accept that your sadistic actions hurt my child! Do you enjoy harming my child? He never wanted to fight you! The only reason he's fighting is because of that old guy running that school of theirs!"**_** She kept her guard high, but her threatening pose had relaxed a bit.**

**Voldemort looked at the snake carefully. **_**"You say your child is fighting me. Is it to be understood, that you've adopted the Potter child? I must say you have some guts, threatening the Dark Lord; a man who could kill you with a single curse."**_** Nayan's hissing laughter had clearly surprised the man, as he tensed up from hearing the sound.**

**Nayan flickered her tongue out, tasting the tension in the air; enjoying the way she was able to make the white-skinned man tense up. **_**"Well, I'm surprised you even allow any harm on him. He smells like you. Not as a copy or a blood related person. No, he has your scent on him the same way your snake does. Whatever it means, I think you should consider the deal Lucius brought for you. And if he's harmed the least when we leave, you'll know why more primitive cultures call us 'the snakes with thousand poisons'."**_** She slid over to Lucius, and helped him up.**

**Voldemort watched Lucius' body shivering with the leftover pains. He didn't really feel any remorse, but for the first time in years, he felt something he had no idea what was. "Lucius, you can speak freely now." Lucius looked at Nayan shortly, before he looked at the Dark Lord, and presented the news and the deal he'd brought with him.**

Harry smiled softly when Lucius was done talking, and turned to Nayan, who glowed with pride, since she'd helped her child's mate avoid serious harm. "Thank you, Na. I'm glad you're my parental figure. I don't think I could ever have found a better mother than you." Nayan's pride got boosted with the words, and if they didn't know better, Lucius and Draco would have thought she'd blow up from being far too proud.

Draco planted a soft kiss on Harry's forehead to get his attention. "Well, even if you didn't have Nayan, which I admit would be a big loss; you'd still have me and Luc." Harry smiled and held Draco close, nuzzling his cheek again the blonde's chest.

Lucius watched happily, as the teens were cuddling on the bed. "If Harry is well enough to go back to our rooms, maybe we can cuddle on a bigger bed? I feel left out." Draco giggled at the slightly childish words his father used, though he helped Harry out of bed.

Poppy noticed quickly, and after doing a fast scan, she let them go, telling Harry to take it easy for a day or two. Lucius smiled and helped Draco support Harry back to their rooms. It didn't take long before they got tired of supporting the slow boy, and Lucius lifted him up and carried him back to their rooms. Nayan followed them calmly, giving out a hissing laugh, as she watched her child squirm to be put down; and he was failing horribly.

-#-#-#-#-

Nagini watched the man she'd shared her life with. _"Could the child really be a horcrux? Could that be the reason of your connection to him?"_ she asked softly.

Voldemort was angry. How could he not have noticed? When he thought about it, it made perfect sense! Harry had to be a horcrux! _"If he is, we need to keep him safe. We cannot trust Dumbledore. The man is just in the way," he hissed angrily._

Nagini nodded. _"And remember the serpent that came in with Malfoy. She was not just bragging or showing off. I could taste on the air she was holding back her strength. She'd be a good ally as well. If we let the Potter child be our front, we can get many more goals achieved. He's adored by the world. The prophecy never said he'd kill you, did it? It just said he'd defeat you, vanquish you. If you stepped down as a Dark Lord and let him pretend to have defeated you, you could be out of danger, you could keep him safe, and he could work as a front for you. That way, you could control the world with his help, without risking harm. I'm sure the child would trust you more, if you shared some of your hilarious blackmail of the Malfoys with him. If Lucius is the child's soulmate, don't you think the child would love something to tease the man with?" _She watched him closely, waiting for any sign, that he didn't like the things she'd said.

Voldemort looked out into thin air, considering the words. _"Strong words, Nagini. I will consider it, I swear, but for now, we'd better get some rest. Something tells me an alliance with that snake will be very exhausting, even for me."_ Nagini nodded, and soon after, they were both in the bedchambers. She had to see if the other snake could find some way to bring back emotions and looks to her master. After he had been 'defeated' he would have to hide. And if he was found, he had to have other looks. It'd be too dangerous to remain in this form, if he was to be thought dead. She did not want him to die.


	14. Ch14: Trouble In Paradise

Anyone surprised by Voldy not being as evil as he should've been? I seem to be getting used to Dumbles being the bad guy. Well, he is very powerful, so since we see him more than Voldy, it's bound to happen, is it not? I really like dark Harry... May use that in one of my next stories. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry stared at the letter he had received. The letter was okay, it was just a shock when he read who it was from. He looked at it one more time, before he went out to find Nayan.

_Harry Potter.  
Nagini demanded I wrote, since she cannot write on her own.  
Nagini asks your permission to court your mother, the silvery green snake.  
She demanded no stranger owls would be hurt, until she gets an answer.  
You can send an owl with an answer. And do hurry with it. She is unbearable.  
Lord Voldemort._

-#-#-#-#-

Nayan was laying in the sun, and a group of first years enjoyed how she glittered whenever she moved, while a few of the more artistic students were calmly making sketches of how she looked and a couple older students were studying her in a book of magical snakes, since they were still annoyed they couldn't act smarter than the rest.

Harry smiled softly and watched, as a Gryffindor first year was teased by some Slytherins, who kept saying the Gryffindor boy was too scared to touch the pretty snake. He demanded that he wasn't scared, and now he was inching closer, hoping he wouldn't get hurt. Harry walked over behind the first year and put a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Hey, kid, do you like swimming?" The kid looked up at Harry with adoring eyes, and nodded shyly. Harry merely smiled and hissed something to Nayan.

Nayan instantly got up, her whole body vibrating with joy, as she slid down to the water. Harry brought the kid down to the water of the lake, and with a wave of his wand, they were both wearing swim trunks. Harry got into the water and got up on Nayan's back, calmly helping the young boy to sit in front of him. Everyone stared in awe, as the boy quickly turned from nervous and unsure, to be happy and squealing with joy.

Suddenly, Nayan jumped up from the water, and only the first year was on her back. The kids by the shore were all whispering and staring at the water, though they soon saw the reason; Harry was swimming as well, but he was in the form of an animagus! The whispering continued even after the first year boy had come up on land. Harry was still swimming around as the same type of beautiful snake Nayan was. Harry soon after swam back to land and turned into himself.

The first year was petting Nayan, but as soon as Harry appeared, his eyes widened with adoration. "Harry, why didn't you tell us you had mastered an animagus form?" Draco's voice cut through the relaxed air, as he and Lucius came down to the lake.

Harry merely smiled at his lover. "Well, partly because you didn't ask, and partly because it's a lie," he answered, as he used a drying charm on himself and the boy, as well as changing the clothes back to normal.

Draco took Harry's hand with the scars from Umbridge's torturous detention. He kissed the scars softly. "I thought you knew not to lie, love… I saw you. And unless a snake that could be a perfect serpent version of you appears, I will not change my mind. That was you. I'm sure of it," he said confidently.

Harry smiled softly and caressed Draco's cheek. "It was me, but I did not lie. You said 'an animagus form'. Who said I only have one?" he asked softly, making everyone around him stare. "What? I'm not allowed to have more than one form?" He pouted, making a few older student giggle when Draco and Lucius both blushed at Harry's adorableness.

Lucius stepped closer to Harry. "Of course it's allowed, love. It has just been so many centuries since anyone had more than one animagus form. If I didn't know how powerful you are, I'd believe you were joking," he confessed.

Harry looked down, counting on his hands, while at the same time seeming to be deep in thought. He suddenly looked up at Lucius. "Does that mean having four animagus forms is special?" Harry instantly wished he hadn't said that, when he noticed the stares and the silence that formed.

Nayan nudged her head against Harry's side, and Harry smiled softly. Nayan slid in between Harry and the blondes on purpose. She wanted Harry to help with a reply for the beautiful snake she'd seen when she saved Lucius. Harry understood easily, and before anyone could say anything, he was racing with Nayan, to see who'd get to the castle first.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was sleeping on a couch in the library, using Ron as a pillow, while Ron was sleeping calmly as well. Draco and Lucius were looking for Harry, since Harry hadn't shown up to the lunch he had prepared for them, and as soon as they saw him lying with Ron on the couch, they both felt a mix of anger and jealousy, so they completely ignored the books and papers on the table and the floor.

Harry woke instantly when he was roughly pulled off the couch. The force of the pull made him fall to the floor instead of standing up as Draco had thought he would. Ron woke when he heard Harry fall to the floor. "You little bitch! We worry about you and search for you, and then you're with HIM!" Harry looked at Draco confused.

Harry quickly caught on to the track Draco's mind was set on. "Dray, it's not like that. Please, just listen…" Harry was cut off when Lucius growled angrily.

Draco looked at the papers his father had noticed. The paper's notes were quite thoroughly telling the rarely used, though possible, ways to break up a Veela mating bond, and neither blonde listened when Harry demanded they listened to him. "You," Lucius said coldly to Harry. "You are not allowed in our rooms anymore. Your things will be moved back to your common room, seeing as they are your friends again. A house-elf will move your things." With that, both the blondes left the library, and Ron tried his best to calm his best friend, who was sobbing loudly.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius and Draco were both fuming, though they hid it behind the usual emotionless Malfoy mask. "Draco, there you are! How did it go? Where's Harry?" Pansy and Blaise were both overly eager when they stopped the two Malfoys.

Draco looked at his two friends. He avoided the question about Harry easily. "How did what go?" he asked calmly.

Pansy was too happy to stop the outburst. "Harry's special proposal, of course!" She slapped a hand over her mouth. "Oh god, did I ruin the surprise? I thought he said he'd do it at lunch today." Blaise put a hand on her shoulder, and she calmed a bit.

Lucius was still too furious to talk, so Draco continued answering the questions before Lucius had a chance to open his mouth. "Special proposal? We're already engaged. Why would he make another proposal? That just sounds dumb." Pansy looked down in shame, since she had ruined the surprise.

Blaise squeezed her shoulder to calm her a bit. "Well, since the surprise is spoilt anyway, we might as well tell what we know. Harry was happy you two wanted to marry him, but he was very annoyed that it hadn't been official. He went to the library this morning to study with Ron. Since they both had to make that essay on Veelas, Harry thought he could find out if there were anything he had to watch out for. You know, since Veela bonds can be broken unintentionally. He was going to go to Hogsmead and get a special, new set of engagement rings, and get them charmed so your Veela bond couldn't break as long as you bore the rings, as well as no one but you three would be able to take them off. Harry and Ron both seemed tired, so I asked if I should check on them later, so Harry would be ready for lunch. They both claimed they were fine, so I didn't think more about it, since Ron said he wasn't going to fall asleep. I wonder where Harry is. Did he move the time of the lunch?" Blaise smiled softly, while Pansy kept looking away.

Draco and Lucius weren't angry anymore. They had rejected Harry so coldly over such a stupid misunderstanding. They had to find him!

-#-#-#-#-

After several hours, Draco finally gave up the search. He couldn't feel Harry responding to their bond, which either meant he was rejecting them, he wasn't part of it anymore, or he was dead. Lucius had decided to go check with Harry's uncle and aunt, to see if Harry had fled there. He had come back with anger practically dripping off his very being. How could anyone think of Harry as spoilt, when his relatives hated him so much? "Did you find him?" Draco asked hopefully.

Lucius merely shook his head, and Draco finally let the tears roll down his cheeks. The house-elf they had sent with Harry's things to Gryffindor tower suddenly appeared. She hurriedly laid a note, as well as Harry's ring on the table, before she vanished again.

Lucius grabbed the paper and read it. For the first time since he was a tiny child, he let the crying take over his body. Draco took the paper, and soon after he was crying wildly as well. The note in itself was simple and with no effect, but along with the ring Harry had proudly had on his hand, it was a message that broke their hearts.

_I'm sorry I'm not good enough.  
Harry._

What had they done?


	15. Ch15: Can't Live Without You

Did you like the cliffie in the last chapter? I enjoyed it, and even though I aimed to upset you all a bit, I did not mean to make you cry. For that, I am sorry. (Now we will find out how many actually read these personal messages. Will anyone write a review where they accept the apology?) I hope you all like this chapter as well! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was sitting in the Burrow, and Molly was desperately trying to calm the boy. Nothing had helped so far. The twins had been called home, since Harry always had been fond of them, but even they could not cheer him up. After five hours of constant crying, Molly finally got Harry to drink a cup of tea, which was spiked with a bit of Dreamless Sleep.

After Harry was put to bed, Molly was so angry with the Malfoys, that she started baking to calm down, and soon after there was so many cakes and cookies all over the kitchen, that any bakery's productivity would be put to shame. Ron had explained what had happened after Harry was put to bed, and Arthur's dislike for the Malfoys rose a lot with that.

The twins had volunteered to watch over Harry, in case he woke up and needed anything, so they were calmly watching him sleep, while they talked low about what had happened. They heard their mother calling, and went out to see what was wrong. When they came back, they just managed to see the tail of a big snake slide out the open window. Harry had just run away.

-#-#-#-#-

Nayan was furious when she found out Harry was gone. Nagini had done all she could, but she hadn't been able to get the Nayan to calm down. Nayan kept spitting threats at the blondes for hurting Harry, as well as she would make sure they suffered if Harry was the slightest bit hurt when he was found. She stopped in the middle of a threat, and stiffened momentarily. She gave out a loud hiss in Nagini's direction, and soon she was gone from the rooms, and Nagini patiently curled up on the couch, waiting for Nayan to return.

Lucius grabbed Draco's arm and dragged him out of their rooms. They had to find out what had happened, and right now, their best clue was the snake! They followed her as far as they could, and soon after, they were deep in the Forbidden Forest. They saw Nayan turn and head for the lake, and they followed her as fast as they could.

By the lake, several others of the same kind, except with many different colors, were waiting for her. A few of them were hissing angrily at a creature, which had clearly attacked one of them. The creature ran away before either of them could see what it had been, and neither of them cared. In the middle of the crowd of snakes was a badly hurt snake. The scales were so dark green they almost were black, and the beautiful emerald green eyes were slowly closing, and from the looks of it, they would never open again if Harry wasn't healed.

The marking along Nayan's back glowed slightly, and she let her fangs drip an icy blue liquid onto Harry's body. The wounds slowly healed, and through some unknown serpent body language, they obviously chose what to do with Harry. The other snakes helped her get him to her small cave in the forest. It was still deserted. Not even a single spider had dared enter her home. She calmly got Harry onto the soft bed and curled up protectively around him.

-#-#-#-#-

It took several weeks before Nayan even spoke to the blondes again. She did not want to, since her child was still hurting from their rejection, but she knew he would die without his mates. The papers were spreading tons of rumors. The most common one was that Lucius and Draco had drugged Harry to think they were his mates, and then they had sold him over to the Dark Lord for their own safety.

Nayan's body said more than words could these days, and Draco had quickly started noting down how she moved and acted in different situations. This had helped them understand many things she didn't tell them. But now she had to talk to them; it was for Harry's own safety.

She slid in front of the blondes, and noticed they were looking just as bad as the previous day. They were both tired and hungry, but neither ate or slept. They barely even showered. "Harry needs your help. If you refuse, you may never see him again." Both Malfoys shot up at that. "He refuses to change to his human form. If he goes on, it may become permanent. And even though I love to have my child with me as a snake, I do not want him to be this heartbroken! He won't change back, because he doesn't want you to see him and chase him away!" It didn't take anything else; the blondes were up and out of the room before Nayan could say anything else.

She quickly showed them the fastest way to the cave, where Harry was calmly resting with a quite big bulge on the middle of his body. He had clearly just fed, and that was why Nayan had been able to go get them. Draco didn't care Harry was a dangerous snake; he went over and wrapped his arms around the snake, apologizing and crying freely, while Harry woke up. Lucius was still angry with himself for doing this to Harry, but he sighed relieved when he noticed Harry's eyes were still quite human-like, so he wasn't permanently a snake yet.

Lucius carefully put his hands under Harry's head and placed a soft kiss to Harry's forehead. "I'm so sorry, love… I'm so sorry… We shouldn't have gotten so jealous back then. We don't deserve your love, but please don't doubt that we love you…" Lucius closed his eyes, and Harry's tongue flickered out and licked away the tears. Lucius opened his eyes when he noticed the tongue suddenly had changed, and before him, Harry was in his beautiful human form. Lucius took both the youngsters into his embrace.

Harry suddenly noticed that Lucius was wearing a chain around his neck with Harry's ring hanging on it. "We share it…" Draco said between sobs. "We wear it for a day at a time… Then the other wears it for a day… We didn't want our last bit of you gone…" Harry smiled weakly, and he cuddled into the embraces of his lovers.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was lying on the bed. He wasn't done digesting the meal from before his blondes brought him back, and his human form wouldn't be able to digest the same way as his snake form, so he was lying asleep in his beautiful snake form. Draco was calmly sleeping next to Harry and Lucius was watching them with a soft smile. They would bond soon, and Harry would be theirs for life and beyond. They did not want anything to ever tear them apart again.


	16. Ch16: Troublesome Bonding

I'm happy people actually read these little texts. I try to keep them from being boring. Well, a bit more trouble in paradise! Next chapter is short, since it only contains a medium-long honeymoon scene. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry was snuggled up in Draco's arms. The blonde had been asleep on the couch in front of the fire, so Harry had moved the book from Draco's chest and onto the table, and then he had cuddled against Draco's chest. Draco had subconsciously put his arms protectively around Harry, which Harry enjoyed as much as he could. "You two look so utterly adorable together, that it makes me very jealous that I am not included in the cuddling." Harry shushed Lucius, and the tall blonde first now noticed Draco wasn't even awake. "Alright, you look beautiful, Harry, while Draco's just utterly adorable like that," Lucius said softly.

Lucius went over to the couch and carefully lifted Draco's upper body. He sat down, and made sure Draco was comfortable with his lap as his pillow. Draco sighed contently, and Harry couldn't help the giggle. A blitz broke the moment, and Harry looked over at Severus, who was standing with a camera. "Your cute, cuddly abuse of Draco's sleep is permanent now, so please do wake the boy up. We don't have all day," he said, though a small smile played on his lips.

Harry looked up at Lucius, looking as adorable as ever, when he didn't understand what was happening. "Draco and I realized while you were gone, that we can't wait with bonding. We love you too much, and it'd possibly kill us to be separated from you and not have a very good reason to harm whoever took you away from us." Harry pouted, and Lucius chuckled. "Oh, don't worry. If you willingly left to spend time with your friends, for example for a lunch, then we would first come and drag you back, when we were sure you had been away for too long." This made Harry smile, and he happily leant up to kiss Lucius. His arms were resting on Draco's chest while he rose partly to kiss the older blonde, and the pressure made Draco wake up.

Draco first noticed the pressure was from two arms, next he noticed the arms belonged to a beautiful, raven-haired boy, who was making out with an equally beautiful blonde. He grabbed Harry's arms, and moved them off his chest, making Harry drop down, so their chests were resting against each other. "What, no kiss for me?" Draco asked innocently. Harry giggled and calmly pressed their lips together.

Severus cleared his throat to get their attention again. "I came with the letter from the Ministry. The Minister will come here in a few hours, so you can sign all the papers and get the bonding done." Harry looked at Severus, confusion shining from his eyes. The Malfoys were known to overdo things to show off their wealth. "Well, Harry, since a big wedding and bonding would take a lot of preparation, as well as the Minister first would have time to do it in about half a year, your mates here decided a small ceremony would do well. Draco even suggested it to be small, since you're not used to the pampering and mighty wealth the Malfoys are." Harry smiled happily and started making out with Draco.

After the first few minutes of pure joy, Draco started flailing his arms, to get help, since Harry wouldn't stop kissing him. He needed to breathe in between the kisses! Lucius put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't I get any more kisses? I was after all the one who got the proposal for the wedding through so soon. If not, we'd first get a reply in weeks, maybe months." Lucius had only just finished talking, before he was tackled with kisses from Harry.

After about thirty seconds, Lucius managed to engage Harry in a battle for dominance, and Draco watched mesmerized, as his father easily made Harry submit into the skilled kisses. Severus took a glass and filled it with water, before splashing it all over the three of them. "I demand you stop acting like bitches in heat; all of you! I did not come here to see you two deflower Harry before you got bonded. You know Rita Skeeter will do everything in her power to get here and see the bonding. Her articles are rubbish. I wonder why she hasn't written any the past week. Did the Daily Prophet finally kick her out?" Harry giggled, which caused three sets of eyes to turn to him. "Pray tell, what is to fun about that? Do you enjoy her articles and how they twist the words a person has said to her?" Severus was clearly not happy about Harry's giggling, especially when the giggling didn't seem to care to stop.

After a few minutes, Harry just smiled. "Sorry, Severus, it wasn't you I was laughing at. I just remembered some blackmail I can hold against her," Harry said, and all three were watching him intensely, as if that would make him tell them. "I won't tell you. It's my blackmail against her." He grinned happily, when all three Slytherins looked very displeased.

Draco sat up, forcing Harry to sit up as well. "How the hell could you avoid going to Slytherin?" he asked the grinning boy.

Harry just kissed Draco's cheek and smiled. "Ron made me believe Slytherins were all bad. And you insulted him, which I saw as another sign that he was right, since you later became a Slytherin." Draco jumped Harry and started tickling the other teenager.

After about ten minutes of fighting each other with tickles, Harry admitted defeat, and Draco victoriously carried Harry to the bathroom. "Well, if they continue acting like this, I wish you luck, Lucius. You will need it. According to the letter, they will do a scan to see if Harry and Draco are virgins." Lucius nodded, and Severus walked to the door. "I will bring the Minister to your rooms in two hours. Make sure the boys are ready then, or else the Minister might walk in on a private moment." With that, Severus left the room. He couldn't believe his best friend and his godson were about to bond to Harry Potter. He could only pray and hope it'd go well.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was not very happy about the formal clothes Draco was putting on him. He much preferred normal clothes where he could move freely. What if they were attacked? He wouldn't be able to get his wand fast enough in these clothes! "You'll get used to the clothes soon, don't worry. And over time, you'll get used to them just like I have." Harry pouted. Even though Draco's words had a good point, he still didn't like the clothes. They weren't comfortable enough! "Don't give me that look, love. The others will cancel the bonding, if you look like you don't want to bond with us," Draco said softly, hoping Harry would cheer up again.

Harry kept pouting, though now he did it on purpose to tease Draco. "I don't like it. It's too tight and I feel I can't move enough. I don't like being disabled like this." Draco chuckled softly, and finished helping Harry with the clothes.

It didn't take long before they were ready, and Draco led Harry up to the Minister, where Lucius was already waiting. Nayan was lying not far away, though Harry was too nervous to notice her. The ceremony was short, and as soon as the rings were on, the magic applied and the papers signed, Harry sighed relieved. He couldn't stand the feeling of the clothes, because he knew he wouldn't be fast enough if they got attacked.

The door was opened from the room they had been in, and the two blondes were happily leading Harry out. Several of Harry's friends were waiting outside the door, though the surprise was too much for Harry. He felt vulnerable, so his magic instantly started lashing out around him, making everyone shoot backwards from the force. A few were knocked unconscious, while the rest were staring in fear at Harry. His whole body was glowing, and no one knew what to do.

Nayan quickly slid over to him and curled around him protectively, while whispering soothing words in parseltongue to him. The magic slowly pulled back, retreating into Harry. Nayan calmly let him down on the ground, since the high amount of the used magic had made him pass out. The first thing everyone did was to go to the Hospital Wing. They all needed to be checked, just in case. Harry most of all needed to be checked, since he had passed out after using his magic too much.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry woke slowly, and he felt something lying across his legs. He opened his eyes and saw Nayan sleeping on his legs. A few others were around, including Draco and Lucius, who were talking to Poppy. He concentrated on their conversation, trying to block out everyone else. "No! He is not fit enough to leave! First of all, he needs to wake up, and THEN we can find out how long he has to stay here! As long as we do not understand what happened, it could as well have done damage only he is able to pinpoint." Harry could hear her anger, so he knew the blondes were trying to get him out of the Hospital Wing.

Nayan's head suddenly rose, and she looked straight into his eyes. _"What happened, child? You had us all worried. You've slept for several hours," _she hissed softly. The hissing caught the surrounding people's attention, and Harry was soon drowned in questions. Nayan could taste her child's nervousness in the air, so she hissed at the people around. "Get away! You're frightening him!" She looked back to Harry, and her body showed off motherly warmth, which made Harry relax again. "Now, child, can you tell us what happened?" she asked softly, making sure he felt relaxed and not frightened.

Harry sat up on the bed, which proved slightly difficult with a big snake on your legs. He looked down, and sighed relieved when he noticed he wasn't wearing the tight, formal suit anymore. "I got scared. That's all that happened." Poppy came over and did some scans on him.

Lucius and Draco were both holding their breaths when they saw Poppy make the scans. "He is fine. Nothing is harmed or out of balance; seems like he truly was just scared. You may leave as soon as the snake moves from the bed, Harry," she said with a smile, before going to another patient.

Draco went over and took Harry's hand. "Thank god you're okay. What happened? What scared you?" Draco's eyes were teary, and his cheeks showed he had already cried.

Harry looked down ashamed. He had made Draco cry, and he hated to know it was his fault Draco's beautiful faced was ruined by the tears. "I'm not used to the same fancy clothes you and your father are… I barely could move at all. I can't remember what it was, but something suddenly appeared, and since I couldn't reach my wand fast enough, I just freaked out," he confessed. "I felt like I was vulnerable, and I feared an attack at any time." Draco pulled Harry into a hug, apologizing repeatedly for making Harry wear the clothes.

Lucius sat down next to Harry on the bed. "You are okay now, that's the important thing. Until you're used to it, suits will only be when the three of us are at home, so you can adjust to the feeling," he said softly. Harry nodded, though he wasn't listening. He was trying his best to calm Draco, who was still apologizing.

When both blondes were finally silent, Harry smiled. "Now, how about we take a nice, relaxing week off as our honeymoon, since we're bonded?" Draco couldn't help giggling at that. They were going to be alright.


	17. Ch17: Honeymoon

As said before last chapter; this chapter is short, since it's just a honeymoon scene! I hope you like it!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!  
THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES SEX SCENES!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry snuggled up to Lucius on the big bed. His blondes had taken him away to a wonderful, exotic island! Lucius was relaxing with Harry, while Draco was preparing a bath for them. Harry had thought it was fun to jump in the water outside the house, just as soon as he saw the water was there. They had had to use a summoning charm to get him back to land and into the house! Even though they didn't mind that Harry had a wonderful time, they had really hoped they could spend the time inside; preferably on the bed!

Harry had never traveled to such a wonderful place before, so he couldn't stop himself from jumping in the water when he saw the beautiful beach. He got up as soon as Draco called and said the bath was ready. Lucius followed soon after. Draco was staring at Harry, who was already half naked when Lucius entered the room mere seconds after Harry. The boy was more gorgeous than they had thought!

Lucius watched Harry's form move. The ass was perfectly shaped, and his hips were wider than a boy's hips usually would be, which instantly told Lucius, that Harry was one of the few wizards in the world, who were able to conceive without having to have aid from potions. Draco's hips were slightly wider as well, though not enough to make Lucius sure, whether or not Draco would be able to conceive without potions. Lucius forced his gaze upwards, and he noticed Harry's upper body looked as smooth and soft as the rest of him.

Before Lucius got a chance to look at Harry's lower front, the boy went into the water. The blondes joined him shortly after, and as soon as they were all in the tub, Harry made sure both blondes could see him properly, and he started washing himself in slow, sensual patterns. Both blondes were mesmerized by the sight, and it didn't take long before they were both hard. Harry kept washing himself, and when the sponge brushed over his nipples, he shivered and let out a soft moan.

Before Harry could say anything, he was pulled against Lucius' chest, and the blonde was eagerly devouring Harry's mouth, while their arousals rubbed together. Draco went over behind Harry, and he eagerly spread the soft cheeks, revealing Harry's hidden treasure. Draco bent down and used his tongue to give Harry a teasing lick. He looked up when he heard Lucius curse.

Apparently, Harry had been surprised by the feeling of Draco's tongue, so he had bit down on Lucius' lower lip, which was now bleeding a bit. Lucius muttered a few spells, to clean and spread lube inside both younger boys, so they wouldn't have to worry about it later. Draco sent his father an apologetic look, and Lucius smiled softly. Harry licked the blood away, silently asking for forgiveness, and Lucius gave him a soft kiss.

Draco slid a single finger into Harry, and he couldn't help the satisfied grin, when he instantly managed to hit Harry's prostate. "Who'll take him first?" Draco asked softly. Lucius' smile told Draco that he was allowed to be first, and Draco's grin got bigger and brighter.

Harry moaned softly, as he felt another finger helping the first one stretching him. He didn't notice the third one, though he noticed when Draco removed the fingers. He was just about to whine, though it quickly turned into a moan, when he felt Draco pushing inside. The young blonde shivered with delight. It was warm, tight and soft, and he was happy Harry was relaxed, and he instantly started thrusting gently into the other teen. The water-level in the tub had been lowered by Lucius, so since Harry was bent forward, the teen took Lucius' wet cock in his mouth.

The silence was only broken by the sound of soft moans and flesh against flesh. Draco tried different angles, getting annoyed when he couldn't find the special spot inside Harry. He grinned widely when he found it, and continued thrusting against it. Harry was already swimming with pleasure, so when Draco's cock started abusing his prostate, he was so lost in the depths of pleasure, that he hardly even heard Draco moan his name, though he did feel Draco's warm seed cover his insides.

Harry pulled off Lucius' cock and looked back at Draco. Lucius' fingers were disappearing into the younger blonde, and Harry easily understood why the boy had filled him so soon. Draco pulled out of Harry, and moved to the edge of the tub, using the edge as support. "Harry…" Harry blushed deeply, when he understood what Draco wanted. He was nervous, so he did as he had felt Draco had done. He quickly found out that Draco was fully stretched already, so he gently thrust into the older teen.

The feeling was wonderful, and Harry almost wished he never had to leave Draco's soft, tight heat. He felt Lucius' cock slowly being pushed into him, while he was still in Draco, and he couldn't help the moan. He was in heaven! Lucius started thrusting gently, and Harry automatically moved with him, thrusting into Draco only slightly harder than what he felt from Lucius.

It didn't take long, since Harry was already quite close, so Harry bit down on Draco's shoulder, as he filled the teen with his seed. Lucius kept thrusting gently, though since he knew the teens had never done this before, he didn't expect them to have much stamina. He thrust into the black-haired boy a few more times, before letting the orgasm wash over him. Both teens were panting heavily, and Draco's shoulder was sporting a big, pink mark, which would clearly become a hickey.

Lucius pulled out from Harry, and he noticed both boys were about to fall asleep, so he quickly emptied the bath and used a cleaning charm to clean their bodies of the soap and oils from the water. He carefully carried levitated the boys to the bed, before he snuggled up with them. Even if they had only had round one so far, it was still a wonderful feeling to be bonded and sharing the bond with such amazing men.

Lucius smiled to himself, and watched the two boys drift off. He truly was a lucky man.


	18. Ch18: The Good News

I know this chapter is short as well, but I noticed it was much later than I thought! I hope you're happy about this! I was up an hour after bedtime to finish this chapter without rushing it and making mistakes! Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Draco woke up at noon, aching so wonderfully, yet only one thing came to mind. "Where's Harry?" Lucius mumbled in his sleep, and Draco shook him. "Luc, where's Harry?" The worry in Draco's voice woke Lucius instantly.

Draco calmed when the door opened and Harry walked in, clad in nothing but an apron. "Hey, what's the point in waking you up with breakfast on bed, if you're already awake?" Draco smiled, relieved that Harry was there. "Hey, don't smile! You ruined the surprise by waking up and then waking Lucius up! If I can't even surprise my husbands with breakfast on bed, why would I even get up early?" Harry pouted, and both blondes melted from the adorableness Harry was showing.

Lucius sat up and smiled. "Because you love us, and you're too wonderful to ever stop spoiling us, even if we tell you to stop," he said softly. "Besides, breakfast on bed is a wonderful surprise. Draco just panicked when he saw you were gone." Harry giggled and got over with the big tray to the bed.

Draco took one of the plates with pancakes. "I didn't panic… I'm allowed to worry, when Harry's gone the morning after our wedding night…" Harry and Lucius both laughed, making Draco pout.

Harry moved over to Draco and kissed him softly. "I love you, Dray… But I won't willingly give you any reason to worry, okay?" Draco gave a soft nod, and Harry sat back and took a plate. "Good. Now, eat your breakfast before it gets cold. I hope you like the pancakes. I used some of the fruits growing outside the cottage." Lucius took a small bite of one of the pancakes, and he practically melted; moaning at the wonderful taste.

Draco was shoveling the food in, much like Ron usually did, and Harry couldn't help laughing. He was used to his own cooking, but to see his husbands love his cooking so much made him feel so much more special. "Harry… If we weren't already married, I'd marry you for the food. This is heavenly!" Draco said. Harry blinked and looked at Draco's plate. Lucius and Harry himself hadn't even eaten a single pancake, and Draco was already done!

Harry smiled and poured tea in the cups he had brought. "I'm glad you like it. At least I got something positive from living with my aunt and uncle, huh?" Draco and Lucius froze. They knew Harry hadn't had a good time there, but it truly surprised them that Harry didn't show any anger towards the muggles! Harry calmly ate his breakfast, so the blondes decided to drop the topic for now.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was lying on a big picnic blanket at the beach, while Harry was playing in the water. They had a big parasol keeping the blanket shadowed, and Draco was happy for that. Lucius came out with some cold drinks. "I can't remember the last time I saw him so energetic and happy…" Draco said softly. "Smiling fits him. How did we ever get so lucky?" He took one of the glasses from Lucius and took a sip through the straw.

Lucius smiled and set the tray with the drinks down. "I guess he was the one wanting us. We don't deserve someone as amazing as him, but apparently we fit what Harry would want in his mates, or else fate wouldn't have fit us together." Draco nodded, and Lucius summoned Harry, making Harry fly squealing through the air, straight into the older blonde's arms. "Now, won't you join us for a drink, love?" Lucius asked softly.

Harry giggled and squirmed out of Lucius' arms. "I'd love to, but next time you could just call for me." Harry sat down next to Draco and took one of the drinks from the tray.

Lucius chuckled and sat down as well. "Well, what's the fun in that? Besides, when you swim naked, don't you think we should be allowed to summon you whenever we want to?" Draco chuckled and kissed Harry's shoulder. "Well, if you're done swimming, maybe we could all go have another bath? The last one was wonderful." The teens grinned. To 'take a bath' could get no better meaning!

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius looked at Poppy nervously. "Is he alright?" They had been back from their one week honeymoon for only two days, and Harry had suddenly gotten sick.

Madam Pomfrey smiled softly. "It seems Harry just had a mild allergy. Seems he's a bit allergic to fresh coconut milk. He got a potion against it, so he should be fit to leave already, unless I should do a full scan to be sure?" Lucius looked at Harry, who was just nodding softly. "Full scan it is then. Harry, dear, please lie down again. Mr. Malfoy, can you go wait with your son?" Lucius nodded and walked over to Draco, who was talking to Severus about the beautiful place they were at during their honeymoon.

It didn't take long before Poppy came over to them. "Draco, dear, will you please come with me?" Draco stood up and quickly followed. Lucius and Severus watched, as Draco was laid down and checked with several scans. Poppy gave a single glance at Lucius, and he instantly hurried over to them.

Lucius watched the teens worriedly. "Is something wrong? Please, tell me it's not too bad…" he begged the witch.

Poppy smiled. "Well, it's only bad if you don't want any more children." Lucius stared at the two teens. "Harry's scan showed he was pregnant. He was a bit shy when I asked, but as far as I gathered, you were the only one not being taken, so I did not think you'd need a scan. But it seems both boys are pregnant. Do you want a test to see who fathered which children?" she asked softly.

Lucius looked at the boys and smiled. "I don't care. I will love them all, no matter what. I will let the boys decide," he said. Draco shrugged, but Harry nodded eagerly.

Poppy smiled. "We'll do the test then." She started with Draco, and a line of light connected between Draco and Harry. "Well, it seems like Draco is carrying Harry's child, now it's your turn Harry." She cancelled the spell and did it one more time, and this time two lines went from Harry; one to each of the blondes. "Why, this is amazing. We just got clarified that you're getting twins, even before the embryos are even becoming children. With different fathers no less." Harry couldn't help the joy, so he just squealed and jumped into Lucius' arms, peppering his husband with kisses.

Draco tapped Harry's shoulder. "Hey, I knocked you up as well. I want a kiss too." Harry giggled and passionately kissed Draco. Draco broke the kiss after a bit though. "Poppy, what about… You know… Sex and pregnancy…?" Draco blushed deeply, making Harry giggle.

Poppy smiled. "Don't worry, dear. Your body will tell you when you have to stop, but if it doesn't; I'd say no sex once you're eight months in." Draco nodded and kissed Harry again.

Lucius grinned happily. "I can't believe I'm going to be a father. We have to celebrate!" The teens laughed. They were happy, married, had enough money to provide for many further generations and their first kids were already on their way.

Harry could only see one problem, and his words made both blondes pale. "Who of you will tell Severus?"


	19. Ch19: In The Forest

GAH! I hate long weekends! At least, right now I do, since my own laptop can't take internet. She's going to get fixed, as soon as my father gets time to check her, I hope. I bet you all noticed I didn't update for four days? Well, at least this chapter is ready for you all now! I hope you like it at least. Enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Severus stared at the blondes. Neither had had the courage to tell Severus, so Harry had just stood up, walked over to the man and told him. "Well, I knew you three would be fertile, but pregnancy so soon is amazing, especially when they are male pregnancies." Harry merely smiled, though his husbands didn't dare come over to them anyway. "Oh, and I think you'll be pleased to know, Harry, that the school's headmaster won't bother you anymore," Severus said. "He will only tease you a bit, since he knows you're pregnant, and he doesn't want you to lose the innocent child." Harry instantly understood and hugged Severus tightly.

The blondes finally dared to come over to the two black-haired men. "Who will teach potions then?" Harry asked excitedly and let go of Severus.

Severus smiled, which actually looked very good on him. "I will still teach. I don't need time to plot the demise of anyone. Also, you have already told me that Dumbledore was almost unreachable when you needed advices. If I teach, the students will all have plenty chances to talk to me," he said calmly.

Harry turned to the blondes, grinning. "Aren't you going to congratulate the headmaster on his new job?" Both blondes stared, but after the shock faded, they both congratulated him, and Draco even hugged his godfather.

Severus smiled softly. "You three really fit together well," he said softly. "Too bad our ex-headmaster couldn't see that." Harry nodded and snuggled into Draco's embrace.

Lucius looked at Severus, his expression going straight from joyful to serious. "And what happened to the old man? Did he get a proper punishment?" Draco and Harry looked at Severus, both eager to hear how Dumbledore would be punished.

Severus chuckled. "Straight to the point as usual, huh, Lucius…? Well, the Minister was outraged, to put it mildly. When Harry was brought out, Dumbledore tried to use Fawkes to teleport him away, but the bird just pecked his hand and flew away again. As far as the Minister told me, Dumbledore was stripped of his magic and then put in Azkaban. In ten years, he will get the Kiss. They felt he should suffer before getting the Kiss, mainly because he dared to hurt the Savior." Draco grinned happily. Dumbledore wouldn't be able to hurt them anymore!

Lucius nodded and let his smile reappear, clearly accepting Dumbledore's downfall. "Where's Nayan? I haven't seen her since our bonding," Harry suddenly said.

Severus smiled. "She left to the Forbidden Forest. She said you'd know where to find her. Also, pray tell, when did you intend to tell us that she was not a female, but a hermaphrodite?" The blondes both looked at Harry; surprised that he hadn't told them.

Harry looked at Severus, confusion shining from his eyes. "Hema-what…?" Severus looked at Harry shortly, before he burst out laughing, surprising all three Veela in front of him.

Harry didn't like to be laughed at, and stubbornly crossed his arms and pouted. "That snake sure is full of surprises…" the potions master said when he finally stopped laughing. "A hermaphrodite is a person or creature which is both male and female. Nayan is acting motherly, which is why we all thought she was a female, but her body is actually unable to bear children. She said she'd bring Nagini to her home, since they would need a safe place for Nagini to lay their first offspring." Harry found the thought of baby snakes cute, though it was clear Lucius and Draco didn't think the same way.

Harry smiled happily. "Will I be able to transform into an animagus, or will it be too dangerous when I'm pregnant?" he asked.

Severus thought about it for a bit. "Well, you are very strong magically, though it's not normal for a male to carry children, so it's hard to say. The only way to find out would be to transform, and then try for a new child if you lose the one you're carrying now, though I would prefer if you don't transform, since we don't know if you'll lose the child." Severus seemed to be deep in thought again. "Then again, you're a Veela. Submissive Veela males with the ability to carry children often create a womb in their body, so they can carry the child. The only question is whether it's the Veela in you or your magic which made you carry. If it's the Veela, the transformation shouldn't be able to hurt the child, but if it's your magic, the transformation may reject the unborn child, since your body is male." Harry nodded a bit. He didn't want to lose his child, but he wouldn't be safe in the forest, if he went in as a human.

Harry hurried over to Poppy, and she did some spell on his belly. The three Slytherins were waiting calmly for Harry to return. After a while, Harry ran back over to the blondes. "I got Poppy to check! The womb isn't magically formed, but made by the Veela! That means I can still use my animagus form!" Draco embraced Harry again.

Lucius smiled softly. "That's great, love. Maybe you will show us all your animals now? We could come along in the forest, and you could show us your animagus forms." Harry squealed at the idea and passionately made out with Lucius.

After a few minutes, Lucius' arms were flailing as a silent cry for help. Severus pulled Harry off the flushed blonde. "Okay, Harry, I think you've suffocated Lucius enough now. Do you want me to come along with you to the forest?" Harry nodded happily, and practically dragged the three men out the door.

-#-#-#-#-

Harry was happily showing off his animagus forms. He had transformed into the already known snake form as soon as they got out on the grounds. When they got to the edge of the forest, Harry transformed into a beautiful black wolf-dog. Severus could see the dog part clearly was the same kind of dog that Sirius Black's animagus had been. Once they were quite far into the forest, Harry transformed into a pure black stag, which even had black antlers.

They reached the cave quickly, and Harry turned back into a human. "Didn't you say you had four, love?" Draco asked. Harry just nodded, but didn't show off the last form yet.

Harry calmly hissed out in parseltongue, to let Nayan know they were there, since parseltongue was too complicated to be copied by disguised people. Harry slowly went into the cave, and Nayan was out in front of him instantly. "Welcome back, child. Had a nice honeymoon?" she asked softly.

Harry smiled. "You should've told me you were going to make a family with Nagini. You adopted me, remember? You can't keep me away from my siblings. And what do you think Nagini will think about being a grandmother already, since she's mated to you now?" Nayan perked up at that and circled Harry's body, tasting his scent in the air.

She hissed happily when she noticed the change in scent. "Congratulations, my child. Would you like to see your future siblings?" Harry nodded happily, and Nayan showed the way to a room in the back, where Nagini was curled up on a soft bed of moss and grass. She was calmly watching them when they entered, though she was ready to attack if threatened. _"How are you feeling, 'Gini?" _Harry smiled softly at the cute nickname.

Nagini relaxed, and let Harry see the small pile of eggs she was protecting. _"I'm fine, Nayan. I see you brought your human hatchling this time. Hello, Harry," _she said and nodded her head in his direction.

Harry didn't even notice her nod. He was too fascinated with the creamy sand colored eggs. "They are so small…" he said softly, making the two snakes hiss out their laughter.

Harry looked at the eggs nervously. _"Do you want to try and hold one? If you're careful, you may." _Harry stared at Nagini. _"Go ahead. Though I will bite if you do any harm to my young," _she said, making Harry nod. Harry carefully picked up one of the small, soft eggs. It fit perfectly in his palm, and he quickly, yet carefully, put it down with the others again, to avoid harming it.

Nayan was glowing with pride, when she saw Harry's awe at the eggs. _"You know, 'Gini, you're not the only one, who is expecting,"_ Nayan hissed and looked at Harry.

Nagini looked at Harry and noticed the slight change in his scent. _"Congratulations, Harry. Your scent is very healthy for the early stages of pregnancy. Just remember to stay healthy, alright? I'd like a chance to get a grandchild."_ Harry smiled and nodded.

Severus appeared in the door. "Harry, if we're going to be back for dinner, you will have to come along now. Draco is getting hungry, and if we don't leave soon, he will leave on his own. You know how stubborn he is. Besides, they're your family, so you're allowed to come visit them." Harry gave Nayan a soft hug, before he followed Severus out.

-#-#-#-#-

It didn't take long, before Draco was getting exhausted from walking. "Don't worry about the exhaustion. It's normal to have irregular magic and energy at first. Your body is trying to provide for both you and your baby with your normal amount of energy and magic. Lucius, can't you carry him on your back?" Severus asked.

Harry smiled. "Well, I think this is the perfect opportunity to show my last animagus form." All three men stopped and watched Harry, as his body turned into a beautiful black stallion with large, black wings. Every single feather looked like the tip had been dipped in liquid emeralds, as well as the mane and tail were emerald green. Harry trotted over to Draco, offering the boy a ride.

Lucius helped Draco up on Harry's back, and the boy smiled happily. Harry was a beautiful stallion, no doubt about it, and Draco felt honored that he was the first of them to actually sit on Harry's back. When they were out of the forest, Harry spread his wings. "You better hold on tight, Draco; seems like you're going for a ride," Lucius said.

Draco instantly clung to Harry, as the Pegasus started galloping to get a good start, before taking off. Draco clung to Harry, though he loved the beautiful view. Harry was flying in a calm tempo, and Draco quickly realized he didn't have to cling to the other man. He kept his knees pressed against Harry's body and spread his arms to the sides, enjoying the feeling. Harry neighed softly, and Draco clung to the black stallion again.

Harry folded his wings, and Draco watched as they moved extremely fast towards the ground. The wings spread out a bit before the ground, and the wind pushed against Harry's wings, giving them a soft landing in front of the castle. The few students, who'd been outside, watched Draco being helped off the Pegasus' back by his father. "That was amazing!" Draco said happily, when the shock of the 'fall' was gone.

Harry transformed back into a human, making every single student around them shut up with awe. "I hope it wasn't too much for you with that maneuver. I really like the rush it brings. And the contrary wind on the way down gives a nice, soft landing once I unfold the wings again." Draco pulled Harry into a deep kiss, and when Draco finally broke the kiss, Harry was grinning. "I guess that means you'd love to get more rides in the future? Because I'd be happy to provide them…" Several people, including Draco, blushed at Harry's words. Harry merely grinned, and only one thing came to mind, and every single person around him blushed at his words. "I bet Lucius has plenty experience and equipment, so you both can ride me a lot in the future."


	20. Ch20: Welcome To The Family

Oh, how wonderful it is to be back at school and able to use internet again! It's really depressing not to have internet, when it's the main thing keeping you alive, wouldn't you all agree? I wonder how I'll survive the summer vacation if I haven't gotten internet again by then. Enjoy the chappie!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Lucius was annoyed. No other word could describe how he currently felt. Draco's cravings were getting more and more wild, and Harry had enough mood swings to cover ten pregnant women! Lucius found it hard to please both men's needs. When Lucius had finally decided he needed some time to relax, the two young adults had stuck together, and now they didn't even seem to remember Lucius' presence.

Harry's voice suddenly rang through Malfoy manor. "Dray, I made your cookies and tea! Come get them before they get cold!" Lucius growled low. Draco's cravings had been solved easily, when Harry had started cooking for him, and Lucius was very happy the cooking made Harry AND Draco happy, though he was jealous that he wasn't needed anymore.

Harry and Draco had been brought to Malfoy Manor as soon as they got a proper chance, and Harry had been squealing with joy, when he was told he had a family and a wonderful home.

Lucius got up from the chair, and went to the kitchen. "What kind of cookies did you make today, love?" he asked softly, looking at the cookies Draco was happily devouring.

Harry grinned, though he didn't get a chance to answer before Draco had already answered. "He made turnip, peppermint and mayo cookies!" Lucius forced the smile to stay on, to avoid upsetting the boys.

The mixture sounded quite disgusting to him, but Draco seemed to love them. "Are they as good as they look?" he asked politely, and Draco reached a cookie to him. "No thank you, love. Dinner is in half an hour. If you leave some, I can try one after dinner, alright?" Draco grinned and put some cookies aside, though Lucius had quickly learnt that the younger blonde was unable to save the cookies till after dinner, so he wouldn't have to try any of them.

Lucius walked over to Harry and kissed him softly. "You are wonderful, love. Are you surprising us with a dessert again?" Harry nodded happily, but as usual, he didn't give a clue as to what he was making.

Draco whined when he saw Harry get a kiss, and Lucius quickly moved over and kissed his other mate. Draco took the chance, and used his tongue to shove a big part of the cookie he was eating into Lucius' mouth. The older blonde tried his best to ignore the taste, and managed to chew and swallow the cookie.

Draco smiled happily. "It's great, isn't it?" Lucius smiled and nodded, licking his lips. Draco was overjoyed that his father liked the food, though Lucius had merely licked his lips to taste Draco's own taste, instead of the cookie.

Harry was smiling proudly, since he was the one who made the cookies. "Harry, why don't you hurry and get ready for dinner? Your new clothes arrived with the mail half an hour ago," Draco said softly, making Harry squeal and run off. Draco turned back to his dad. "You don't like it, do you? You don't like any of my cravings." At that moment, Lucius was VERY happy Draco didn't have mood swings.

Lucius took a glass and rinsed his mouth with water. "I don't get how you can eat that stuff, but I'm glad it makes Harry happy to make it for you. Thank Merlin you don't have mood swings. I don't think I could handle that. And if the dessert tonight is your new favorite ice cream, then I think I may suddenly have a stomach ache." Draco giggled. His cravings had expanded a lot into ice cream, and Lucius had actually gotten a stomach ache from eating Draco's favorite ice cream; ketchup taste with ham pieces in it and fried unions and raw carrot dices on top.

Harry came into the kitchen twenty minutes later, wearing his new clothes. They were made to fit as his belly grew, and the navy blue pants gave Lucius a wonderful view of the perfect ass beneath the cloth. He willed away the erection he had gotten, and calmly his mates to the dining room.

-#-#-#-#-

The sun was shining, and Harry was outside again. The Malfoy family had a special stable for their Pegasus collection. There were many colors and patterns, and Harry had gotten used to spending time in the enclosure. Draco was being nudged by a lot of the horses, since they knew he always brought treats when he was visiting with Harry.

A midnight black stallion had first seen Harry as a threat, but when Harry had started showing, the stallion had decided Harry was just an addition to his harem of mares. Harry had quickly shown the stallion that he had no intention of breeding foals with him, and even now, several months later, the stallion was still sulking.

The mares had instantly accepted Harry as one of their own, and even though he came and left as a human, they showered him with affection. Draco was sitting on the soft bench they had bought and put in the enclosure, since he liked to sit and watch Harry play around with the mares. Of course, the enclosure had special wards over it, so the horses could fly, but they could only leave the enclosure or stables, if Lucius, Draco or Harry led them out.

One of the mares calmly trotted over to Draco and lay down next to the bench to keep him company. "He's beautiful, isn't he?" The mare bobbed her head a bit. "I wish I could turn into a Pegasus. You're all so beautiful, and you all seem to have so much fun flying around. Is Midnight still whiny after Harry rejected him?" The mare neighed, and Draco giggled. "He deserved the punishment Harry gave him. Why would he try to mount someone who was clearly already pregnant?" The mare put her head up on Draco's lap, and he smiled. "Yeah, he was just trying to be strong and mark his territory. I know that feeling. I was a bully like that before I got together with Harry. That guy really can bring out the best in people." The mare suddenly got up and trotted away, and Draco quickly realized why.

Harry stood in front of him as a human, with mud and grass covering his clothes after his play with the mares. "I need a bath, can we go back now?" Draco smiled and took Harry's hand. Midnight reared and neighed loudly, making the two wizards giggle. Even now, the stallion tried his best to get Harry's attention.

-#-#-#-#-

Lucius held Harry carefully in his arms. "So, what did you do to get so dirty, love?" Harry smiled and leant his back against Lucius' chest, while Draco was washing his legs with a soft sponge.

Draco looked up from his 'work'. "He played with the mares again. They really love him. And Midnight tried to get Harry's attention again. How long will he continue sulking? We might need to get a mare that looks like your Pegasus form, to stop him from coming onto you. Unless it's the challenge he likes," Draco said softly.

Harry giggled. "Well, I have no need for a horse, when I already have two men who're hung as hippogriffs." Lucius and Draco both blushed, which made Harry giggle even more.

Lucius kissed Harry's shoulder lovingly. "You'd probably change your mind if you saw me or Draco as animagi. It's not widely known, but more or less all Malfoy men have a Pegasus as their animagus form. Usually the animagus forms with the person, but due to all the inbreeding in Pureblood families, Malfoy men rarely get an animagus that fits them; instead, they get a Pegasus form. Very few have been lucky that they got both the Pegasus and the animal they would truly be, though it's been many centuries since that last happened. If Draco and I ever get to use our animagus forms, you may have two horse cocks to have sun with." Draco continued cleaning Harry, who was blushing deeply.

Harry turned in Lucius' arms and looked up at the man. "Is that true? You two could become animagi and we could fly together?" he asked softly.

Lucius smiled and nodded. "If we aren't lucky and become our 'true animal', then yes, we can." Harry snuggled into Lucius' body happily. "And I can tell that you love that idea. As soon as possible, Draco and I will train to become animagi, but for now we will make sure you two are happy and healthy, along with our wonderful babies." Harry giggled softly, before he let himself drift off in Lucius' arms.

-#-#-#-#-

Draco was pacing the hall nervously. Harry was in labor, and the healers wouldn't let him or Lucius in.

**Draco was cuddled up in Lucius' arms, while Lucius read for him. The story was one of the muggle fairytales that Harry had demanded Lucius read for him, and Draco had started enjoying the absurdness in the stories the muggles made. "And they lived happily ever after… Doesn't muggles know that happily ever after is impossible, unless you bind the souls together and eliminate every single change in your life, so you have a perfect routine, which you will be able to live with, even if it means you will have the most monotone and boring life, which you're not even aware of, because life will go unchanged?" Draco giggled.**

**The best part about the stories was the way, that Lucius always made the muggles seem too childish and naïve for their own good. "They hope for more than they can get," was Draco's answer.**

**Harry walked into the room shortly after. "Hey, guys? I need help with something…" he said nervously.**

**Both blondes looked at him. "Of course we'll help! What happened?" Draco said softly.**

**Harry looked down and the blondes followed his gaze to his soaked pants. "I think my water just broke…"**

Lucius gave Draco a cup of tea with calming draught in it. The young blonde would go into labor as well if he didn't calm down, but both teens were first scheduled for birthing in two weeks, so they tried not to overwork Draco's body.

A young nurse came over to them. "You can come in now," she said softly.

The blondes quickly followed her into the room Harry was calmly resting in. "Hey, you two. Come and meet the twins," Harry said, with an obvious exhaustion covering his words.

They hurried over to Harry, and smiled, as the two babies were placed in their arms. Harry smiled softly. He loved the picture Draco and Lucius were making; holding a baby each and with Draco's belly swollen with pregnancy still, as they both held a baby wrapped in pink. "Have you thought of names, love?" Lucius asked softly.

Harry held his arms out, and Draco carefully placed one of the babies in Harry's arms. The twin girls looked exactly the same, with the classic blonde hair and pale skin of a Malfoy, but both with Harry's green eyes. The only difference between the girls was a small feature in their eyes. The first born had a silvery blue ring near her irises, while the other had a silvery grey, both of them taking after their fathers.

Harry kissed the girl in his arms on the forehead, and looked into her eyes, seeing the green eyes widen, and the silvery blue ring around the irises get slightly wider for a short time, before the girl gave out a squeal of joy. "My beautiful little Becky Ann Malfoy…" Draco smiled softly, and kissed Harry's cheek.

Lucius handed over the other twin, when she started fussing, and she instantly calmed in her mother's embrace. "What a beautiful name, my love, and this little lady?" Draco asked lovingly.

Harry smiled and looked at the other child, watching her suck on her tiny hand. "Rose Lily Malfoy…" Both blondes glowed with pride, as they watched the nurses take the children, so Harry could get some rest. "Now we just need to wait for their little brother or sister to join them," Harry said tiredly.

As if that was the cue, Draco's pants suddenly got soaked. "That didn't take long…" Draco said, and the nurses started fussing over him instantly.

Lucius smiled and kissed Harry's cheek. "Get some rest. I'll go check on Draco, but I'll be back soon, I promise." Harry smiled, and Lucius left to find Draco. This time, he wasn't going to accept a no. He wanted to see the birth of their youngest child.


	21. Ch21 Happily Ever After

*sniff* Last chapter. Oh, has it already been so long? Apparently so. I hope you all enjoy the chapter. I will make and add more stories soon, I hope. Until then; enjoy!

~ Kitty

**THIS IS YAOI! BOYxBOY! TWO GUYS BEING TOGETHER!  
DO NOT READ ON, IF YOU DON'T LIKE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS AND WILL NOT CLAIM SO!**

"Talking"  
'Thinking'  
_"Parseltongue"  
Letters_  
**Flashback**

* * *

Harry sat with a tiny girl in his arms, while two big, beautiful snakes were resting in the sun and several smaller snakes were playing in the small pool that had been made for them. In the pool, a young man with black hair and red eyes was playing with the tiny snakes. None of them hurt him, since they knew he was a friend, so instead, they used him as a moving playground when he came into the pool to play with them.

The little girl looked like a perfect copy of Harry, except for her gender, and he was in heaven when she playfully grasped his finger and stuffed it in her mouth. "Harry, do you know where 'Lissa is?" Lucius came running out, and calmed with a relieved sigh when he saw the baby in Harry's arms. "I thought Draco would kill me when I saw she wasn't in her crib." Harry giggled softly, and the little girl; Anya Melissa Malfoy, squealed happily.

Draco had a natural connection to Anya, since he had carried and birthed her, but Harry seemed to have an instant connection to all the children. During the first two weeks after they had gotten back to the manor, only Harry was able to get the girls to sleep.

Harry had been a bit sad that he couldn't nurse the children properly, so Severus had given him a potion to make his body able to lactate. It would only work one week at a time, and when the children stopped nursing and got used to only eating 'real food', there had still been a few days left with milk, so Lucius and Draco had gotten to taste the milk when they found out pinching Harry's nipples made drops of milk run down his chest.

Harry looked up from the girl in his arms. "Well, I have her here, so it's fine. Why did he send you to get her?" Harry asked softly, letting the girl suck on his fingers again.

Lucius sat down next to Harry. "Well, he decided to bathe the kids, and when he was done with the twins, he asked me to bring Anya. Rose was the second one to be bathed, and as usual, she decided to splash the water so much, that Draco got soaked and wouldn't leave the bathroom. Becky and Rose are both put back into their cribs for their naps." Harry stood up and calmly carried the girl inside.

They went straight to the bathroom, where Draco was patiently waiting for the last girl. "There's my little princess!" Draco squealed. Anya instantly reached her arms for Draco, and Harry let her over to the other man. They watched as Draco undressed and bathed the little girl.

The girls were almost one year old, and even though Anya was the youngest one, she had been the first to talk. She was only ten months old when she managed to say 'papa' to Draco. She had stubbornly made it clear that only Draco was 'papa', so she had quickly become Draco's little princess. "Do you think we spoil the kids?" Harry asked Lucius softly.

Lucius looked at Draco and Anya. "Well, the worst thing that can happen would be that they turn out like Draco." Both of them laughed at that, and Draco put on his best overdramatic expression, and Anya squealed happily.

Draco turned back to the girl and kissed her forehead. "I think you'll grow up to love acting and theater. Maybe you can help papa and daddy to convince dad that culture is important?" She giggled happily, and Draco returned the warm, happy smile.

Harry pouted cutely, and Lucius wrapped his arms around the raven-haired beauty. "Just because I find the theater boring and opera annoying doesn't mean I don't get any cultural input. You seemed quite bored when we went to that muggle museum. And I like reading, remember?" Draco giggled, and Anya repeated the sound as good as she could.

Lucius kissed Harry's cheek. "If we weren't already married, I'd say you quarrel like an old married couple," he said softly.

Harry went over to the bathtub and got it filled, so they could all get a bath together. Lucius waited patiently, watching what Harry was doing. As soon as Draco came back in, Harry whipped out his wand and threw a wordless spell. The burst of wind hit the water, and a wave of water soaked both men. Draco had just gotten his clothes dried, so he was shocked.

Lucius quickly closed the door and took his clothes off. He went into the water, and the two younger men quickly followed the example. Lucius sat in the water near the edge of the big tub, while Draco and Harry happily splashed water at each other.

After half an hour of splashing, they both came over and snuggled up to Lucius. "Dray, can you do me a favor?" Harry's voice broke the silence in a happy, calm tone, yet there was some nervousness in the tone as well.

Both blondes looked at Harry. "Of course, love. What is it?" the younger blonde asked softly.

Harry smiled. "Can you make sure Luc makes no appointments with the Ministry, so he can come with us to the maternity ward tomorrow, when I get my first check-up?" Both blondes stared.

Lucius suddenly stood up, wrapped his arms around Harry, and twirled the boy around happily. Draco pounced them; making all three of them drop laughing into the deeper end. They swam back to the shallow end, and both blondes hugged Harry.

Harry smiled softly, though his words made the blondes freeze with fear. "Who of you will tell Severus I'm pregnant again?" Happily ever after may be said not to exist in real life, but Harry disagreed. As long as he had his blondes, his children and his friends, he would always have his 'happily ever after'.


End file.
